El corazón de Loki
by evessar
Summary: Tras su regreso de Midgard, Loki se enfrenta al juicio de Odín, Padre de Todo, por sus numerosos crímenes; sin embargo, no entra en los planes del joven y bastardo príncipe de Asgard el aguardar su sentencia con los brazos cruzados... En su camino a la libertad encontrará algo que jamás sospechó que aún palpitara muy dentro... en su corazón de Gigante de Hielo...
1. Preámbulo

— **Preámbulo—**

Loki observó el hermoso paisaje invernal que lo rodeaba. Desde lo alto de aquel cerro podía contemplar las enormes montañas cubiertas de nieve que se elevaban cual gigantes más allá del valle congelado que se extendía, zigzagueando como una culebra, en el fondo del abismo al que se asomaba. Un brisa extremadamente fría agitó sus negros cabellos al tiempo que el sol arrancaba destellos de las escarpadas paredes cubiertas de hielo de las cordilleras.

El joven hijo de Odín se giró y bajó la vista para contemplar el bosquecillo del que había venido. Los escuálidos árboles se esparcían a los pies del cerro, con sus ramas desnudas cargadas de nieve. Aquella imagen era sumamente hermosa. Sus ojos verdes se nublaron durante un segundo, perdidos en la intrincada y alba floresta, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza… Había tomado una decisión.


	2. Dos hermanos

— **Dos hermanos—**

El tacto del catre era frío, pero eso a él no le afectaba. No había gelidez alguna en los Nueve Reinos capaz de hacerle daño. Después de todo, él era el hijo de un Gigante de Hielo.

Loki se encontraba tendido sobre la lisa y dura superficie del negro catre de obsidiana, dentro de una celda sin ventanas ni barrotes, sólo formada por cuatro gruesas paredes de piedra pulida, donde una estrecha puerta reforzada de acero apenas resaltaba sobre la intensa oscuridad de los muros. Las penumbras de la celda tenían un tinte azulado, circunstancia que irritaba al joven príncipe de Asgard, por lo que éste mantenía los ojos cerrados.

No llevaba grilletes, y el bocado que le impidiera pronunciar palabra había desaparecido. No había, pues, nada que lo retuviese salvo aquellas ridículas e inútiles paredes. Sus carceleros confiaban, ufanos, que ni el mejor de los hechiceros del Reino podría escapar de allí. Aquellos ilusos no tenían ni idea de lo que Loki era capaz de hacer, de los dones que había ido adquiriendo con el paso de los años, de las arcanas artes que sus aliados le habían enseñado en el exilio. Loki podía evadirse de su prisión con sólo pronunciar el hechizo de teleportación. Empero, no deseaba hacerlo; no por ahora.

De repente, chasqueó la llave al girar con precisión en la cerradura. El sonido llegó con claridad hasta los oídos del cautivo, que ni siquiera se inmutó. Permaneció tumbado, como si durmiera, mientras la puerta se abría rechinando. La escasa luz del exterior se coló en la celda, matizando casi imperceptiblemente la atmósfera azulada a través de sus párpados cerrados. El sonido de unas pesadas botas retumbó contra el pétreo suelo; unos pasos lentos, cautelosos. Loki los reconoció sin dificultad.

—Al fin has venido, _hermano_ —susurró quedamente el más joven de los hijos del gran dios Odín, Padre de Todo—. Ya pensaba que se habían olvidado de mí.

—Es la hora.

La potente voz de Thor vibró dentro del recinto. Sin embargo, no pareció transmitir emoción alguna. Loki abrió escuetamente sus ojos transformándolos en un par de rendijas, pero aparte de eso no movió un solo músculo.

—Acompáñame, hermano —insistió Thor sin alterarse. Parecía una fría estatua de mármol. Llevaba su vestimenta de gala con los colores rojo y plata en armoniosa combinación pintando su armadura y su larga capa. Lucía su yelmo con las alas de halcón en la cabeza de rubios y largos cabellos, y su gruesa y fuerte mano empuñaba el martillo _Mjolnir_ , aquél que sólo Thor era digno de portar, imposible de sostener por cualquier otro individuo, fuera dios o mortal.

Loki se incorporó pausadamente hasta quedarse sentado de frente al Dios del Trueno. Una sonrisa afectada se había posado en su boca, y sus grandes ojos coronaban su enjuto rostro aportándole una cínica expresión. Thor mantuvo su puño crispado en torno a la estriada empuñadura de _Mjolnir_ , sin desviar la atención de cada ínfimo movimiento de su hermanastro. Loki rió entre dientes al percibir su tensión.

—¡Por favor, Thor, relájate! ¿De veras crees que intentaría atacarte? ¿Qué posibilidades tendría? Estoy desarmado.

—Tu pico de oro, hermano, es más peligroso que un ejército de Gigantes de Hielo.

—¡Qué inoportuno comentario! —chasqueó Loki la lengua—. ¿Por qué los asgardianos tienen que sacar a relucir Jotunheim en todas sus conversaciones?

—¿Precisamente tú lo preguntas? ¿Tú que intestaste aniquilar su raza? ¿Tú que eres…?

Thor no terminó la frase. Se mordió el labio inferior y se removió en su sitio con inquietud. Loki concluyó con voz gélida:

—¿Soy qué? ¿Un monstruo como ellos? Eso es lo que crees, ¿verdad? Tú y todos en Asgard.

Thor mantuvo silencio.

—¡Me da igual! —prosiguió Loki en tono despectivo—. ¿Qué me importa lo que opinen de mí? Podéis juzgarme y condenarme si queréis. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo mis actos serían los mismos. Sucediera lo que sucediese, nada ni nadie podría evitar que nos encontrásemos tú y yo, aquí y ahora, en esta celda.

—Loki —susurró Thor, compungido—, recapacita, por favor, todavía estás a tiempo de redimirte. Te lo suplico, arrepiéntete ante nuestro padre y él se apiadará de ti.

—¿Arrepentimiento? —gritó Loki poniéndose de pie de un ágil salto. Thor retrocedió un paso con los músculos tensionados—. ¿Redención? ¿Piedad? ¡No necesito la piedad de Odín! ¿Nuestro padre, dices? ¿El mismo que te desterró a Midgard, ese reino bárbaro, desprovisto de todos tus poderes y de _Mjolnir_? ¿El mismo que me engañó durante años haciéndome creer que me quería como a un hijo, y que impasiblemente me dejó caer en el abismo condenándome al exilio? ¡Créeme, Thor, en cada una de las " _atrocidades"_ de las que se me acusan fue la voluntad de Odín la que guió mi mano! ¡La que me empujó con sus mentiras, su cobardía y su demencia! No necesito la piedad del Padre de Todo… ¡no la quiero! ¡Él no es mi padre y tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Asgard no es mi hogar ni lo ha sido nunca!

Thor apretó los dientes antes de replicar con severidad:

—¿Y qué hay de Madre? ¿También renegarás de ella? ¿Sabes lo que ha sufrido por ti? ¿Lo que sigue sufriendo? Loki, para ella la ceremonia que ha de presenciar hoy es una tortura. La incertidumbre y el miedo que siente por tu futuro la están amargando profundamente. Ella te quiere…

—Deja de hablar —lo interrumpió Loki con sus ojos verdes destellando de ira—. No deseo oír nada más. Condúceme ante el Padre de Todo y acabemos con esto de una vez.

El Dios del Trueno suspiró con abatimiento. El aire escapó de su boca igual que el soplido de una tormenta. Meneó la cabeza con pesar y se hizo a un lado.

—¡Guardias! —llamó abruptamente.

Al cabo de un instante, dos guardias uniformados de ocre y oro accedieron a la celda entre titubeos. Llevaban yelmos y lanzas, y uno de ellos traía consigo unas gruesas cadenas cuyos fuertes y brillantes eslabones repiqueteaban al entrechocarse unos con otros.

Loki aguardó, impertérrito, a que le ciñesen los fríos grilletes. Su semblante era una máscara carente de sentimientos. Su cuerpo, que parecía no pertenecerle, estaba rígido, inmóvil. Su corazón palpitaba a duras penas, como si una capa de hielo hubiese comenzado a rodearlo en un amnésico abrazo que iba anquilosándolo por momentos.

Los dos hermanos cruzaron sus miradas una última vez antes de abandonar la celda. Entonces Thor supo que no había redención posible.


	3. El juicio

— **El juicio—**

El calor de la fogata le azotó en la cara. Sintió nítidamente el poder de las lenguas de fuego que se elevaban en el aire interpretando una danza salvaje al compás de una melodía que escapaba a sus sentidos. Recordaba la última vez que había recorrido aquel pasillo con Thor… cuando todavía eran hermanos. El final del corredor salpicado de colosales hogueras desembocaba en la enorme sala del trono del palacio, el lugar donde la ancha y dorada escalinata se elevaba en una sobrecogedora altura hasta la alta silla en honor de Odín, Padre de Todo.

Loki arrastraba los pies atados por los tobillos. La cadena pendía desde sus muñecas unidas sobre el pecho cubierto con su armadura de oro y esmeralda. No llevaba su yelmo distintivo con los dos alargados y curvilíneos cuernos. Sus largos cabellos negros caían sobre sus hombros, haciendo resaltar con rotundidad su pálida tez. Podía Loki encantar sólo con su profunda e hipnótica voz; sin embargo no lo habían vuelto a amordazar. Al parecer no lo creían necesario.

Sus grandes ojos verdes se mantuvieron fijos al frente, al punto luminoso que iba creciendo a medida que se aproximaban a su destino. Los dos guardias lo flanqueaban uno a cada lado, y pronto otros cuatro, todos con sus yelmos y sus lanzas, se unieron a ellos situándose tanto en vanguardia como en retaguardia. Thor caminaba a cierta distancia, pero sin perder detalle de cada gesto de su hermanastro, totalmente concentrado y preparado para reducirlo en caso de que éste intentase la huida.

Se escuchaban amortiguadas las voces de los cientos de cortesanos que iban a asistir al juicio. Cuando al fin alcanzaron el extremo del corredor, la luz del día los bañó con sus fulgurosos rayos. Loki entrecerró los párpados, medio cegado. Se encontraban en lo alto de una pequeña escalera que descendía hasta la inmensa sala del trono. En ambas paredes laterales se intercalaban los enormes ventanales con los suaves y larguísimos cortinajes dorados que decoraban el recinto cual tapices. A través de las cristaleras se distinguía el paisaje de la ciudad que se esparcía alrededor del palacio, con sus edificios de tonalidades metálicas y sus ríos y lagos de aguas cristalinas.

La concurrencia guardó un súbito y reverencial silencio cuando los dos hermanos aparecieron escoltados por los guardias asgardianos. Habían dejado en el eje central de la sala un ancho pasillo flanqueado por fogatas y soldados armados que la recorría de extremo a extremo. La muchedumbre se arremolinaba cual hormigas contra los muros sin apartar la vista de la escena, sobrecogidos.

Loki echó una mirada desdeñosa a aquel panorama tan diferente a lo que solía ser, cuando en incontables ocasiones el bullicio de la gente celebrando las victorias de Asgard era lo habitual. Empero, en la atmósfera de la sala no se respiraba júbilo alguno.

El joven y renegado príncipe de Asgard bajó las escaleras con la barbilla levantada. Los murmullos afloraron a su paso, y aunque sólo las advirtiera de reojo, detectó miradas de reproche y de odio entre el gentío. Pronto su atención se centró en la meta de su recorrido. La entreveía entre los cuerpos de los dos guardias que lo precedían. Al fondo dominaba la estancia la imponente escalinata que coronaba en lo más alto el trono de Odín. Allí, aún lejos, se recortaba la silueta del Padre de Todo, sentado con su mano asiendo su poderoso cetro.

Justo en la base de las empinadas escaleras, Loki advirtió la presencia, distanciados del resto, de la Dama Sif y los Tres Guerreros. Apostados con todas las armas a su alcance, lo contemplaban acercarse con expresiones diversas. El barbudo Volstagg parecía disgustado, aunque Loki se imaginaba con cierta diversión que debía ser porque tenía hambre. El apuesto Fandrall, normalmente jovial, lucía una mirada de desilusión en el bello rostro, como si aquello lo aburriese. La expresión del circunspecto Hogun era tan insondable como siempre. Mientras que los ojos de la Dama Sif rebosaban repulsa y desdén, y lo taladraban como si de dos coléricas avispas se tratasen.

La comitiva se detuvo a escasos metros del comienzo de la escalinata. Thor avanzó hacia el frente hasta dejar atrás a los guardias que formaron un semicírculo a la espalda de Loki, apuntándolo con las lanzas. El Dios del Trueno se arrodilló posando su puño sobre el pecho y bajó la vista en señal de respeto y sumisión hacia el Padre de Todo. Luego se levantó, y con un revuelo de su encarnada capa, se situó varios escalones por encima de los presentes, a la misma altura que su madre. Frigga, reina de Asgard, permanecía muy erguida, elegantemente ataviada con un vestido ceñido de escamas doradas, y un tocado que sujetaba su cabellera en lo alto de su coronilla. Sus vidriosos ojos se negaban a mirar a Loki, y su hermoso rostro aparecía blanco como la nieve, pues toda tez sonrosada lo había abandonado desde hacía tiempo.

Loki la observó un segundo, inconmovible, frío como la sangre del Gigante de Hielo que corría por sus venas, y después elevó la mirada hasta el trono. Los murmullos cesaron de golpe cuando Odín se puso de pie apoyándose en el cetro. Su único ojo celeste brillaba con mayor intensidad que el oro del que estaba hecho el parche que tapaba su vacía cuenca derecha. Un silencio expectante invadió la luminosa estancia, donde incluso las llamas de las hogueras parecieron dejar de chasquear.

—Loki —pronunció el Padre de Todo con deje amargo, su nívea barba crispada; pero prosiguió con entereza—, se te ha traído ante la presencia de Odín, Padre de Todo, ante la de su reina y la de su hijo Thor, heredero al trono, y ante los súbditos de Asgard para someterte a juicio por los múltiples crímenes cometidos contra los Nueve Reinos. A través de tus horrendos actos, has deshonrado la casa real de Asgard al poner en peligro y asesinar a miles de seres inocentes en Jotunheim y Midgard. Tu avaricia de poder y demencia han causado la desgracia de aquellos que una vez te amaron, y de otros muchos que confiaban en ti. ¿Qué respondes hoy frente a estas acusaciones?

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración a la espera de una réplica por parte del cautivo. Loki no pronunció palabra. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su semblante mientras sostenía la estoica mirada de su padre adoptivo; pero permaneció mudo, desafiante.

—Nadie hablará hoy en tu favor, Loki —susurró Odín con la clara y limpia voz de una trompetilla de plata—. Si te empeñas en guardar silencio, en no defenderte si quiera, no me quedará otro camino más que el de dictar sentencia. Y no podrás librarte de tu castigo, puesto que todos sabemos que eres culpable.

El Padre de Todo hizo una pausa, una larga pausa esperando a que Loki se decidiese a hablar. Sin embargo, el acusado no parecía tener intenciones de intervenir. Era raro, pensó la Dama Sif, acostumbrada a las múltiples y continuas muestras de elocuencia de las que Loki solía hacer gala cada día. Por algo lo llamaban "Pico de Oro". Aquello le resultó sumamente extraño a la guerrera, quien se giró hacia Thor esperando descubrir en él los mismos gestos de confusión. Thor se limitaba a clavar la ceñuda mirada en su hermanastro.

—¿Y bien, Loki? —rompió la quietud Odín—. ¿Hay algo que quieras decir en tu defensa? —El interpelado lo miró torvamente, todavía callado—. ¿No? ¡Bien! —gritó el Padre de Todo imperiosamente al tiempo que bajaba varios peldaños hasta la plataforma que dividía la escalinata en dos tramos. Su paso era enérgico y decidido. Blandió el cetro con autoridad y proclamó—: ¡Que así sea, pues! Ya que te niegas a hablar ha llegado la hora de tu sentencia. Yo, Odín, Padre de Todo, señor de Asgard y protector de los Nueve Reinos, te declaro culpable y te condeno a perder todos tus poderes y a vivir confinado en una celda por el resto de tus días.

Dicho esto apuntó directamente al pecho de Loki con su largo cetro. Pero antes de que llevase a cabo su castigo, el joven príncipe levantó las manos hasta donde se lo permitían las cadenas. Thor, que había apartado la vista, profundamente dolido, volvió a contemplar la escena lleno de sorpresa. Frigga, que se había mantenido serena durante todo el corto juicio, ahogó un grito de pesadumbre y por primera vez observó con lágrimas en los ojos a su amado hijo adoptivo. Odín frenó su acción y bajó el cetro lentamente.

Todos a su alrededor aguardaron, expectantes, las palabras de Loki. Finalmente, éste volvió a bajar los brazos entre tintineos que difuminaron su retorcida risa.

—Así que ésta es tu sentencia. La verdad, ahora no sé si ha valido la pena toda esta pantomima sólo para enterarme de que tu castigo era la cárcel y el arrebatarme mis poderes. Aunque lo cierto es que me moría de curiosidad por saber lo que planeabas hacer conmigo. —Loki sonrió calculadoramente—. Bien, ahora que ya lo sé no veo motivos para continuar esta farsa. Ya no hay nada más que me retenga, así que, con tu permiso, Padre de Todo —hizo una reverencia que en cualesquiera otras circunstancias hubiese resultado elegante y digna—, me largo de aquí.

Con un ronco siseo Loki pronunció un conjuro. Levantó las manos al tiempo que los grilletes y las cadenas explotaban y sus pedazos se esparcían en todas direcciones. Los guardias reaccionaron atacándole con las lanzas, mas Loki se arrodilló en el labrado suelo de mármol, colocó los puños sobre su aterciopelada superficie cubierta de trozos de metal y los giró. Una onda de energía surgió de su cuerpo y se expandió hacia fuera golpeando de lleno a los guardias y arrojándolos a varios metros de distancia. El joven hechicero se puso de pie luciendo una exultante y ancha sonrisa en los labios. Durante un fugaz segundo cruzó su desafiante mirada con la de su padre, que parecía petrificado, e incapaz de moverse, sólo pudo lamentar:

—No, Loki… No…

Entonces Thor salió de su momentáneo asombro y se lanzó sobre Loki bramando como un oso. Antes de que éste acertara a reaccionar, el martillo _Mjolnir_ se hundió sobre su pecho. Loki salió rechazado hacia atrás y cayó, falto de aliento, en mitad del pasillo, en el centro de la amplia y reluciente sala. A duras penas se incorporó, aturdido, y se preparó para convocar su último hechizo. No escuchó los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, que se retiraron de él hasta casi empotrarse en los muros laterales, ni vio cómo la Dama Sif y los Tres Guerreros se aprestaban a la lucha esgrimiendo sus armas con avidez. Mas Thor se les adelantó; enarboló fieramente a _Mjolnir_ decidido a combatir a su hermanastro, y se arrojó hacia delante volando como un rayo. Loki lo esperó agazapado, concentrándose al máximo para no errar las mágicas palabras que lo sacarían de allí, teleportándolo a un lugar seguro. ¡Debía darse prisa! Cuando el Dios del Trueno se encontraba a escasos metros de su objetivo, el joven príncipe de Asgard volvió a incorporarse raudamente. Levantó el brazo derecho en el aire y murmuró el encantamiento. Cuando el martillo de Thor estaba a punto de impactarle en la cara, la imagen de Loki se distorsionó. Un torbellino de colores rodeó su cuerpo como un tornado de estridentes tonalidades y lo transformó en luz. Hubo un estallido de luminosidad al tiempo que Thor se estrellaba aparatosamente contra los escalones del fondo de la sala. Tras apagarse la blanca luminiscencia, en el lugar en el que antes había estado Loki sólo quedaba un ennegrecido y humeante círculo chamuscado.


	4. Un error de cálculo

— **Un error de cálculo—**

Un silbido huracanado fustigó sus oídos mientras el torbellino de luz lo arrastraba a través de otra dimensión. Loki mantuvo los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados. En medio de aquella marea de confusión, con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenadamente, intentó recordar el hechizo que acababa de pronunciar, y una borrascosa nube de duda ensombreció su cerebro. ¿Había pronunciado correctamente todas las arcanas palabras del conjuro?

No le dio tiempo a cavilar más sobre ello, pues, de súbito, sus piernas volvieron a asentarse sobre el suelo que se solidificó bajo sus pies de repente. El choque fue tan brusco e inesperado que las rodillas se le doblaron. Loki cayó de boca, colocando las manos en un acto reflejo. Sorprendentemente, éstas se hundieron en el terreno hasta las muñecas. Un millar de astillas le aguijonearon la piel mientras una helada ventisca comenzó a aullar a su alrededor.

El joven príncipe abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo tendido sobre un desolado páramo cubierto de nieve. Se incorporó agarrotadamente y observó su entorno, girando con lentitud. Estupefacto, contempló el lugar donde había aterrizado. Se encontraba en lo alto de un cerro azotado por el gélido viento que arrastraba aguanieve hasta empaparle los ropajes. A su espalda se alzaban, cual gigantes, unas colosales y desconocidas montañas teñidas de blanco. Al otro lado, en el fondo de un intrincado valle, se esparcían los desnudos e invernales esqueletos de los árboles que componían un bosquecillo. Las delgadas ramas cubiertas de nieve se pandeaban bajo su peso como los brazos de un decrépito anciano. No había signos de vida.

Loki lanzó un improperio, furioso. Al parecer sus temores tenían fundamento. Debía haber pronunciado mal algún fragmento del hechizo. ¡Todo era culpa de Thor! Maldijo a su hermanastro entre gritos, pataleando la nieve como un niño malcriado. Pero tras su arrebato de cólera se sintió más calmado. Con un escalofrío, empezó a descender por la colina en dirección al bosquecillo. Por muy Gigante de Hielo que fuera, necesitaba entrar en calor para recuperar energías. Le costaba avanzar. Las botas se le hundían varios centímetros en la espesa nieve a cada paso, y el molesto viento le congelaba el rostro y el largo cabello, que se le pegó al cráneo cubriéndose de escarcha.

Cuando alcanzó los primeros árboles, la ventisca perdió fuerza. Caminó entre los gruesos y oscuros troncos salpicados de níveas manchas hasta detenerse junto a uno especialmente viejo. Era muy grande. Su copa se elevaba hasta una altura vertiginosa desafiando al pálido cielo del atardecer. Sus largas ramas se entrelazaban unas con otras cargadas de nieve. Loki respiró hondo y se apoyó contra el rugoso tronco. Se quedó quieto un instante, admirando en silencio la belleza de aquel paisaje invernal. Era tan hermoso… pero al mismo tiempo tan triste. No entendía por qué, pero sintió que aquel lugar lo acongojaba. Tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que visitaba aquel bosque, y sin embargo estaba seguro de no haber estado allí con anterioridad.

De pronto crujió una ramita a su espalda. Loki se puso en guardia buscando el origen del ruido. Se alejó del tronco y miró en derredor, preparado para lanzar un conjuro contra quien fuera que lo estuviese acechando. Mas no descubrió a nadie. Se encontraba totalmente solo. Después de un instante, se relajó un poco, pensando que seguramente debía tratarse de algún animal; puede que de una ardilla. Volvió a suspirar y trató de concentrarse en su poder. Esta vez debía pronunciar perfectamente el encantamiento que lo llevaría junto a sus aliados, donde podrían reorganizarse. Loki había perdido una batalla, pero aquello no significaba el fin.

El joven hechicero rebuscó en su interior la fuente de su magia, mas de nuevo algo lo distrajo. Otro crujido proveniente de un lugar cercano rasgó la fría atmósfera. Loki entornó los ojos e hizo un extraño gesto con la mano. Se contempló a sí mismo de pie, inmóvil junto al grueso tronco del árbol, y esperó. Pronto una silueta vestida de blanco quedó a la vista. La figura se movió furtivamente, con lo que su magnífico camuflaje dejó de funcionar durante un segundo. Entonces el extraño extendió bruscamente el brazo, del que surgió un pequeño enjambre de dardos de fuego en dirección a la imagen de Loki. Los dardos volaron velozmente y atravesaron la armadura del príncipe de parte a parte hasta estrellarse contra otro árbol. Los proyectiles estallaron con un chisporroteo y derritieron la nieve que empezó a chorrear por la superficie del tronco. El desconocido atacante lanzó un chillido de rabia al tiempo que la ilusión creada por Loki sonreía y se desvanecía sin dejar rastro.

Entonces el verdadero príncipe de Asgard emergió de entre los árboles riendo. El encapuchado ataviado de blanco se giró hacia él temblando perceptiblemente, al parecer aterrado por tener que enfrentarse cara a cara con aquel temible adversario.

Loki se dirigió a él riendo desdeñosamente:

—¡Estúpido insolente! ¿Quién eres tú que osas desafiarme? ¿Acaso ignoras que soy el más grande hechicero de los Nueve Reinos? ¡Ahora pagarás por tu fechoría! ¡Nadie intenta matarme y sobrevive para contarlo!

Loki dio unos pasos en dirección al individuo de blanco y se preparó para el ataque. Sonriendo con crueldad, estaba a punto de descargar su magia cuando algo rozó su oreja. Sorprendido, se giró justo en el momento en el que un objeto no demasiado grande le golpeaba en la frente. Un dolor lacerante lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se desplomaba de espaldas como un tronco recién talado. Se quedó tendido, con la vista enturbiada y la sangre resbalándole por las sienes. Lo último que distinguió antes de desmayarse fueron las copas vestidas de nieve de los árboles que se erguían impasibles hacia el cielo del anochecer.


	5. De nuevo cautivo

— **De nuevo cautivo—**

Un zumbido agudo y persistente retumbaba en su cabeza. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero el dolor que experimentó alcanzó tal intensidad que todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Mareado, trató de llevarse las manos a la cabeza antes de que le estallara, pero fue incapaz. Con un esfuerzo supremo, logró entreabrir los párpados y mirar a un lado. Su mano derecha surgió de entre una neblina que le empañaba la visión… estaba firmemente sujeta con una cadena dorada. El brillo del metal le hirió las pupilas. El joven mago volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, dolorido. Se volvió hacia el otro costado y comprobó, cada vez más estupefacto, que su mano izquierda también estaba atada por una cadena dorada similar. Intentó levantarse, mas se percató de que sus tobillos se encontraban en las mismas circunstancias que sus extremidades superiores, y que sendas cadenas de oro los mantenían aprisionados.

Loki estaba tumbado sobre una ancha cama de blando colchón cubierto con una deteriorada colcha roja, en una pequeña habitación tenuemente iluminada. Las cadenas se unían a la cabecera y a los pies de la cama y lo mantenían inmovilizado. Forcejeó para soltarse ignorando el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba el roce con el frío metal y el dolor que se había posado sobre su frente como si le hubiesen depositado encima el mismísimo _Mjolnir_. Luchó y luchó, bufando y tosiendo hasta perder las pocas energías que aún conservaba, mas no logró liberarse. Y en aquel estado de debilidad no podía recurrir a la magia… no por el momento.

Después de unos minutos de fatigosa e infructuosa batalla contra las cadenas, desistió, agotado. Respirando entrecortadamente, clavó la mirada en el techo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una simple habitación; estaba dentro de una cueva. Le había costado advertirlo porque las paredes de roca estaban forradas con telas y lienzos de todas las tonalidades. Echó un vistazo al lugar y vio, junto a un alto biombo, una rústica cómoda repleta de frasquitos de cristal que contenían esencias desconocidas de múltiples colores. En medio de aquel ballet de frascos descansaba un peine de largas púas y un pequeño espejo rectangular de marco plateado. Frente a la cómoda había un largo y bajo sillón de terciopelo donde podía dormir con cierta comodidad una persona. Unas mantas de pelo blanco cubrían un extremo.

En el lateral izquierdo de la cueva había muchas estanterías. Éstas estaban colmadas de libros distribuidos ordenadamente según tamaños y colores. Loki forzó la vista y consiguió leer algunos títulos que estaban grabados en runas plateadas. Sorprendido, descubrió que se trataba de libros de magia. Él mismo poseía la mayoría de aquellos antiquísimos volúmenes. Recordó las largas horas de estudio en la biblioteca del palacio de Asgard, siendo aún un niño. De aquellos libros había aprendido todo lo que sabía… o casi todo. Una mesa de madera muy envejecida ocupaba una esquina. Encima había un candelabro con las velas encendidas y una enorme e inclinada pila de pergaminos a punto de caer sobre el suelo.

Entonces unas voces susurrantes llamaron su atención. Miró hacia el frente, estirando el cuello con dificultad, y contempló un amplio hueco redondo practicado en la pared. Unas cortinas carmesíes colgaban de ambos extremos de la rudimentaria puerta, enganchadas con una cuerdas doradas. Más allá el suelo de otra estancia subía un peldaño. Al fondo crepitaba con brío un fuego en una ennegrecida chimenea. A la derecha se adivinaban una encimera, una silla y dos patas de una mesa. Colgaban de la pared una hilera de sartenes y cacerolas de hojalata, cuchillos, cucharones y demás utensilios de cocina, además de algunos sacos de los que sobresalían hogazas de pan. Y aunque no podía verlo desde su posición, alcanzó a oler el aroma de los salchichones y longanizas.

El estómago le rugió de repente y la boca se le hizo agua. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer?, pensó desfallecido. Entonces las voces retornaron con mayor claridad.

—Todavía no me puedo creer que lo dejases k.o. con una simple piedra. ¡Pum, en toda la frente! ¡Menudo lanzamiento!

Se escuchó una risa cacareante de mujer antes de que otra cascada voz, también de mujer, le respondiera:

—Puedes dar gracias a mis rápidos reflejos, porque de lo contrario ahora estarías más tiesa que un ajo. El principito se te habría cepillado en un parpadeo. Te dije que tuvieses más cuidado con él. ¡Pero tú empeñada en que no, que seguro que no era para tanto!

—¡Bueno, en realidad no lo fue! Tú lo dejaste fuera de combate de una pedrada. Al final su truco de crear una imagen falsa de sí mismo no le valió para nada. ¡Lo logramos! ¡Ahora es nuestro y no podrá escapar! Su magia es insignificante en comparación con la nuestra.

«¡Brujas!», gritó mentalmente Loki, muerto de rabia. Entonces dos figuras cruzaron delante de la puerta y se volvieron hacia el fuego para calentarse. Iban vestidas de negro, con unos holgados pantalones llenos de remiendos y unas camisas de cuello alto y mangas largas ceñidas con sendos chalecos de cuero. Una de las mujeres era alta y delgada mientras que la otra era bajita y rechoncha. Ambas llevaban el sucio y estropajoso cabello gris suelto sobre la espalda. Su aspecto resultaba repulsivo.

—Ahora toca cavilar cuál será nuestro siguiente paso —siseó la alta frotándose las manos—. Tenemos que idear un plan para sacar tajada de esta situación.

—¡Pediremos rescate por él! —gritó emocionada la otra—. ¡Ganaremos una fortuna! Seguro que el Padre de Todo pagará lo que sea con tal de recuperar al principito de Asgard.

La mujer de corta estatura volvió a reír con voz chillona llena de regocijo. Loki no pudo contenerse más y bramó:

—¡Malditas brujas! ¡Soltadme u os juro que acabaré con vuestras miserables vidas lenta y macabramente!

Las desconocidas se giraron de un salto, sobresaltadas.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Mira quién se ha despertado! ¡Nuestro principito! ¡Y no ha hecho falta que le diéramos un beso de amor verdadero!

Las dos estallaron en estridentes carcajadas y se acercaron a la puerta. La más alta tenía una larga nariz aguileña y una paleta de oro que relucía cada vez que hablaba. La bajita tenía unos ojos negros diminutos y una nariz ancha y roja como un tomate. Le faltaban algunos dientes y ambas contaban con un buen número de verrugas afeando aún más si cabe sus rostros.

—¿Has dormido bien, dulce príncipe? —preguntó con voz melosa la esmirriada mientras la otra seguía riendo.

Loki se debatió sobre la cama intentando soltarse de nuevo. Pronunció el conjuro que lo había liberado durante su juicio en Asgard, pero las cadenas doradas resistieron sin un solo rasguño. El joven hechicero lo intentó otra vez, mas únicamente consiguió agotarse todavía más. Estaba demasiado débil.

Las brujas rieron con más fuerza aún.

—¡No podrás romper las cadenas! —le chilló la regordeta con voz de pito—. Por muy poderoso que seas, estas cadenas son inquebrantables, ¡tu magia no servirá de nada!

—¿Eso crees, bruja? —susurró Loki con los dientes apretados. Sus ojos destilaban odio—. Muy pronto descubrirás cuán equivocada estás, mas entonces será demasiado tarde… Cuando me libere te mataré con mis propias manos, a ti y a tu poco agraciada colega. ¡De vuestros repugnantes cuerpos no quedarán ni las cenizas!

—¡Uuuu! ¡Qué miedo! —se burló la alta con gesto socarrón, y añadió ceñuda—. Puedes despotricar lo que quieras, principito, pero al final caerás en la cuenta de que eres tú el que se equivoca. Nuestra magia unida es superior a la tuya, así que empieza a acostumbrarte a estar ahí tumbado, porque estos van a ser tus aposentos durante un tiempo.

—¿De cuánto tiempo crees que dispones, babosa hedionda? —escupió Loki.

—¡Oye, vigila tu lengua si quieres conservarla, _Pico de Oro_! —lo amenazó la regordeta extendiendo la mano—. ¡Esta vez mis dardos de fuego no errarán!

—Tranquila, Faylall —la tranquilizó la otra—. Entiende que el príncipe de Asgard no está habituado a que lo humillen de esta manera. Es normal que insulte y patalee. Además —hizo una pausa y se olió debajo del brazo a la altura de la axila—, lo cierto es que nuestro joven huésped no va muy desencaminado…

—Creo que yo también necesito un baño, Gafrell —opinó la llamada Faylall—. Aunque hace demasiado frío para mojarse.

—¡Es verdad! —asintió la llamada Gafrell—. Además no hace ni un año desde la última vez que nos lavamos.

Siguieron riendo como un par de hienas, divertidas, mientras Loki las observaba de hito en hito. Al fin preguntó cada vez más desconcertado:

—Pero ¿quién demonios sois vosotras? Decidme qué lugar es éste… ¿en qué Reino estamos?

—Estamos en el más alejado y recóndito que puedas imaginar. Nadie te encontrará aquí.

—¡Insensatas! ¡Seguro que ya están viniendo a por mí! Sin mi protección mágica Heimdall ya debe de haberme localizado…

—No te preocupes por eso, principito —sonrió Faylall posando los puños sobre sus voluminosas caderas—. Aquí estamos a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Nuestra magia nos protege.

—¡No de Heimdall! ¡Eso es imposible!

—No hace falta ser mitad Gigante de Hielo para evitar ser visto y oído —replicó Gafrell con tono de autosuficiencia—. Nosotras también tenemos nuestros trucos, Loki.

La cabeza del joven mago parecía querer reventar. La herida de su frente no había sido limpiada, así que la sangre reseca le cubría parte del rostro. Sus músculos estaban entumecidos, su garganta reseca y su estómago vacío. Loki agradeció por un momento el encontrarse tumbado. Finalmente formuló una última pregunta, demasiado exhausto para seguir peleando.

—¿Cómo sabéis tanto de mí?

Las brujas se miraron una a la otra. La alta Gafrell respondió:

—Todo el mundo conoce tu historia, Loki. Sabemos que te capturaron en Midgard. Tu hermano Thor te trajo a Asgard para juzgarte. Hoy era tu juicio, ¿verdad? Al menos eso es lo que se divulgó por los Nueve Reinos. Lo que ignoramos es si al final el Padre de Todo llegó a condenarte…

—¡Es verdad! Dinos si te declaró culpable o inocente de tus crímenes —le pidió Faylall fingiendo amable interés.

—Pero querida —intervino de nuevo la larguirucha con gesto engreído—, ¿no crees que si Odín lo considerara inocente, nuestro principito no hubiese huido como un cobarde? —La risa de las brujas volvió a tronar en la cueva—. ¡Claro que es culpable, Faylall! Y adivino que el castigo impuesto por su sabio padre no ha sido de su agrado. ¡Qué disgusto se habrá llevado la familia real! El joven principito no hace más que decepcionarlos. La verdad es que yo tampoco me sentiría muy feliz si fuese pariente mío. ¿Te imaginas, Faylall?

—¡Qué horror! —fingió escandalizarse la rechoncha bruja—. ¡Es una auténtica oveja negra! No me sorprende que nadie lo quiera en Asgard. Claro, que teniendo en cuenta quién es su hermano…

—¡El grandioso Thor!

—¡El todopoderoso Dios del Trueno!

—¡Nada más y nada menos! ¿Quién en su sano juicio preferiría a Loki antes que a Thor?

—¡No hay color!

—¡Desde luego que no!

—¡CALLAOS! —aulló Loki a punto de estallar de rabia—. ¡Malditas arpías!

Las dos brujas respondieron con otro coro de sonoras carcajadas que retumbaron en el atormentado cerebro del joven y debilitado hechicero.


	6. La Bruja de las Nieves

— **La Bruja de las Nieves—**

Entonces una dulce voz deshizo las risas con suavidad:

—Gafrell, Faylall, ¿no creéis que ya habéis torturado bastante al príncipe? ¿Por qué no lo dejáis descansar un rato? Ya habrá tiempo para que juguéis.

Las dos brujas se giraron, sorprendidas por la interrupción. De pie, con su silueta recortándose contra la luz del fuego, había otra mujer. Loki no logró distinguirla bien hasta que ésta se acercó situándose bajo el redondeado umbral, junto a las otras. Iba toda vestida de blanco, cubierta con un gran abrigo cuya capucha ocultaba sus facciones. Llevaba un esbelto arco de bella manufactura y una aljaba con flechas colgando del hombro. Se despojó de ambos objetos, apoyándolos contra la pared.

—¡Menudo susto, querida! —cacareó la alta Gafrell.

—¿Se te ha dado bien la caza? —preguntó Faylall sonriendo esperanzada, mostrando el hueco vacío de los dientes que le faltaban.

—Esta vez no ha habido suerte. Pero mañana volveré a intentarlo —respondió la recién llegada con timbre dulce, muy diferente del de las otras, que parecían un par de gallinas.

—¡Da igual, querida! ¿Qué importancia tiene un venado perdido cuando tenemos en nuestro poder al proscrito hijo de Odín?

—Después de todo la caza sí que se nos ha dado bien —rió Faylall.

—¡Pero que muy bien! —se le unió Gafrell.

—Es cierto —pareció sonreír la desconocida, pero Loki no acertó a vislumbrarlo en la sombra de su capucha—. Esta presa compensa todo lo demás.

La extraña de blanco se acercó a la cama donde yacía Loki. Entonces su cuerpo se puso rígido bajo el níveo abrigo y se giró hacia sus compañeras.

—¿Todavía no habéis limpiado su herida? —las interrogó con tono frío—. ¿Ni siquiera le habéis dado de comer? Que sea nuestro prisionero no implica que debamos maltratarlo… al menos no sin un motivo…

—¡Bueno, nos ha insultado! —se defendió la rechoncha Faylall enrojeciendo.

—Y… —titubeó la alta Gafrell—, te estábamos esperando… No sabíamos si era seguro acercarnos a él sin que tú estuvieras. Podría atacarnos…

—Y tal vez la única manera de detenerlo hubiese sido herirlo aún más… —abundó Faylall rememorando el gesto con el que había arrojado los dardos ígneos contra el falso Loki.

—¡O incluso matarlo! —agregó Gafrell—. Y entonces no nos hubiese servido para nada. Dudo que Odín pagase por su cadáver.

—¡Quizás sí! —exclamó la gorda con súbito entusiasmo virándose hacia la alta; pero ésta negó.

—No, si acaso pagaría una suma insignificante en comparación con la cantidad que vale estando vivo.

—Sí, seguramente —admitió Faylall con cierto pesar.

Las brujas guardaron silencio tratando de aparentar inocencia y buenas intenciones. Pero aquellos gestos de mosquitas muertas no les pegaban para nada. La desconocida se encogió de hombros y pidió amablemente:

—Está bien, llena la jofaina y trae un paño limpio, Faylall; y tú, Gafrell, prepara algo de comer para el hechicero. Creo que queda algo de sopa.

—No, no queda —sonrió avergonzada Faylall.

—Entonces bastará con algo de pan y un vaso de vino.

—¿Vino? —se quejó Gafrell.

—Haz lo que te digo, por favor —se limitó a replicar con serenidad la mujer envuelta en blanco.

Loki observó, asombrado, cómo las dos horrorosas brujas desaparecían para llevar a cabo lo que aquella extraña les acababa de decir. La obedecían sin rechistar. ¿Era, pues, la jefa de aquella sucia banda de arpías? Eso era lo que sospechaba Loki, que volvió a levantar el cuello, desafiante, decidido a no mostrar ninguna debilidad delante de sus captoras.

—¡Os arrepentiréis de esto, brujas! —siseó con odio a la espalda de la mujer de blanco—. Estáis cometiendo un grave error al retenerme… Te aseguro que lo pagaréis con la vida. Cuando me libere de estas cadenas nada ni nadie podrá protegeros. ¡No tendré piedad de vosotras, sucias puercas! ¡Acabaré con todas! ¡SOLTADME!

Loki gritó y se convulsionó en la cama como un enloquecido; pero lo único que consiguió fue herirse en las articulaciones donde las cadenas de oro se le incrustaron hasta hacerlo sangrar.

La desconocida se dio la vuelta y lo agarró de los tobillos.

—¿Quieres parar y dejar de comportarte como un poseso? ¿No ves que lo único que logras así es hacerte más daño?

—¡SUÉLTAME! —aulló Loki hirviendo de rabia e impotencia.

—De esta manera sólo pierdes energías.

—¡QUE ME SUELTES!

La extraña retiró sus finas y delicadas manos de los tobillos de Loki. El hechicero dejó de agitarse un segundo y la observó con el rostro bañado en sudor. Ella se retiró lentamente la capucha hacia detrás revelando una larga y lacia melena del color de la nieve que brillaba igual que ésta al ser alcanzada por los rayos del sol. Su fulgor iluminó incluso la estancia en penumbras, eclipsando a la luz de las velas. Loki pensó que su rostro era terriblemente hermoso; su piel pálida y limpia de defectos, sus labios sonrosados, su nariz recta, y unos grandes ojos negros que lo miraban con una profundidad insondable.

—Tu rostro me resulta familiar —susurró en voz baja el joven príncipe, momentáneamente apaciguado por la calma que aquella extraña muchacha le transmitía.

Ella no dijo nada. Se retiró el abrigo, arrojándolo sobre el sillón que había a su izquierda. Sus hermosos cabellos caían sobre sus hombros. Su atuendo no se parecía al de las otras dos brujas, pues al contrario que éstas, ella vestía totalmente de blanco. Lucía unos pantalones ceñidos y unas altas y confortables botas. Su blusa abotonada concluía en un cuello en forma de pico, dejando ver justo encima del escote un curioso y argénteo medallón circular que pendía del estilizado cuello unido a una fina cadenita. Un cinturón también plateado resaltaba la esbelta silueta de la joven. Su aspecto contrastaba con el de sus compañeras como contrastan el día y la noche.

Loki se quedó boquiabierto sin pretenderlo, admirando la belleza de aquella mujer. Entonces se fijó en el medallón, donde unos altorrelieves mostraban la imagen de un abeto triangular con un fondo de montañas que lo rodeaban, ensalzándolo. Loki reconoció el emblema y exclamó sorprendido:

—¡Eres una Bruja de las Nieves!

Su grave voz sonó sobrecogida, reconociendo que ante sí tenía a una hechicera sumamente poderosa. Ahora entendía por qué las dos feas arpías la trataban con tanto respeto y cumplían sus mandatos de buena gana.

—Nunca antes había visto a una Bruja de las Nieves —admitió Loki reposando la cabeza sobre la almohada y mirando al techo. Estaba muy cansado. No podía combatir contra aquella hechicera en unas condiciones tan lamentables. Así que optó por mostrarse sumiso e intentar averiguar más sobre su oponente. Descansaría el tiempo necesario para recuperar fuerzas. Entonces comprobaría quién era más poderoso de los dos. En el fondo estaba deseoso de batirse contra ella. Resultaría todo un desafío y una diversión para él.

—Aquí traigo la comida, querida.

—Y yo la jofaina.

Gafrell y Faylall bajaron el escalón. La larguirucha de ganchuda nariz dejó el plato y el vaso de barro sobre el escritorio, mirando desdeñosamente al príncipe de Asgard. Faylall fue derramando agua hasta depositar temblorosamente la jofaina a los pies de la cama, y le tendió un roñoso trapo a la Bruja de las Nieves mientras exclamaba:

—¡Yo no pienso curarle la herida a ese monstruo! Estando consciente sería capaz de morderme, ¿verdad, principito?

—Antes mordería a una rata de alcantarilla —pronunció Loki con voz suave, sonriendo ante las provocaciones.

La Bruja de las Nieves hundió el paño en el agua cristalina, y arrastró la jofaina sobre la superficie acolchada de la cama, rodeando el maniatado y estirado cuerpo del cautivo.

—Dejemos que sea él quien se lave sus propias heridas —dijo la hechicera de blanco—. Acércale la comida a la cama, Gafrell.

La aludida obedeció a regañadientes. El mendrugo de pan era ínfimo, y el vaso de vino estaba medio vacío. Loki los miró con el ceño fruncido, tensando los músculos de los brazos.

—Muchas gracias, me siento abrumado por vuestra hospitalidad —exclamó irónicamente—. ¿Y ahora cómo se supone que voy a degustar esta suculenta cena y a limpiarme la sangre? Aún sigo atado.

—Descuida —sonrió la Bruja de las Nieves haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que sus dos compinches se retiraran a la otra habitación. Gafrell y Faylall se apresuraron a subir el escalón. La mujer de níveos cabellos se movió grácilmente hasta los pies de la cama. Respiró hondo, y ejecutó un extraño movimiento de muñeca. Su blanca mano surcó el aire una vez. Luego realizó otro gesto con los dedos y las cadenas doradas que sujetaban a Loki se deslizaron rápidamente, cual serpientes, hasta liberarlo.

El príncipe, al verse libre, sacó fuerzas de su interior y se incorporó como el rayo dando un portentoso salto hacia delante con la intención de pillar desprevenida a su adversaria. Mas cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, sintió que su cuerpo impactaba contra una superficie que le quemó la piel, provocándole un repentino espasmo de dolor que lo lanzó hacia atrás. Loki se golpeó contra el cabecero de la cama y soltó un reniego, al tiempo que Gafrell y Faylall estallaban nuevamente en carcajadas.

—¡Ups! Me parece que el principito se ha llevado un pequeño electroshock —rió Gafrell con su diente de oro reluciendo.

—¡Esto no se lo esperaba! —se tronchó Faylall dándose palmadas en la rechoncha pierna—. ¡Menudo chasco!, ¿eh?

—¡Creo que ha salido escaldado!

—¡Rechazado!

—¡Teleportado!

Las brujas rieron con ganas hasta casi reventar y se despidieron con remedos de reverencias, abandonando la habitación y perdiéndose de vista en algún otro lugar de la cueva. Cuando sus estridentes y jubilosas voces se apagaron, la Bruja de las Nieves sonrió:

—He levantado un escudo de fuerza a tu alrededor. Sólo yo soy capaz de retirarlo; sólo yo puedo controlarlo, agrandarlo o estrecharlo hasta cerrarse sobre ti, aplastándote. Es imposible que lo atravieses sin morir, de modo que te sugiero prudencia a la hora de moverte. A pesar de que es invisible, estoy segura de que podrás detectar sus fronteras con tu magia, pero jamás lo romperás. Ahora come, lávate y trata de reponer energías, porque las vas a necesitar. Buenas noches.

Loki observó cómo la Bruja de las Nieves se marchaba con una sonrisa en sus preciosos labios. La siguió con la ardiente mirada mientras se frotaba las muñecas amoratadas. Un odio enfermizo le quemaba las entrañas contemplando la hermosa y nívea melena de la muchacha agitándose al compás de sus elegantes zancadas. Entrecerrando los ojos con saña, temblando de ira, deseó poder torturarla lenta y concienzudamente hasta la muerte. El crimen que aquellas brujas estaban cometiendo contra su persona no merecía otro castigo. No sólo lo habían herido físicamente. Para Loki lo peor era esa sensación de impotencia; él, que siempre se había servido de la magia, ahora se veía incapaz de recurrir a ella. La Bruja de las Nieves y sus acólitas habían tenido la desfachatez de encerrarlo en una jaula de la que no podía escapar. Aquellas insolentes lo habían herido en su amor propio, y pagarían por ello.


	7. Identidad al descubierto

— **Identidad al descubierto—**

Loki dejó el paño manchado de sangre reseca dentro de la jofaina, cuya agua se había tornado de color granate. La herida de su frente ya no le dolía, y a pesar de que su paupérrima cena no le habría quitado el hambre ni a una hormiga, él se sintió más reanimado.

De pronto, el susurro de unos ropajes volvió a centrar su atención sobre la puerta. Al instante emergió de entre las penumbras de la cocina la blanca figura de la Bruja de las Nieves.

—Es una herida bastante fea —dijo con suavidad entrando en la habitación y acomodándose en el sillón, a la derecha de Loki, que la siguió con la mirada igual que un tigre acechando a su presa—. Sin embargo, se te curará muy pronto. Tu cuerpo tiene una capacidad de regeneración asombrosa. Claro que, después de todo, eres un dios.

—¿Y tú qué eres? —siseó él entornando los ojos maléficamente.

—Lo que ya sabes: una Bruja de las Nieves.

—¿Qué hace una Bruja de las Nieves perdida en estas montañas y en compañía de esas dos cabras montesas?

—¿Tienes que insultar cada vez que hablas?

—Lo siento —sonrió cínicamente—, supongo que tú y tus amiguitas no me caéis bien.

La Bruja de las Nieves siguió estudiándolo en silencio. A Loki le pareció que su semblante desprendía melancolía, pero no por ello dejaba de ser extraordinariamente hermoso.

—Dijiste que mi rostro te resultaba familiar —susurró quedamente la muchacha sin apartar sus ojos negros del hechicero.

—Sí —se encogió él de hombros—, te habré confundido… conozco a tanta gente indeseable…

—¿Entonces no te acuerdas de mí? —siguió ella sin inmutarse por el menosprecio con el que el cautivo se expresaba.

—¿Debería? —se interesó Loki con mirada traviesa, girándose hacia ella sentado sobre la cama. Su voz adquirió ese matiz hipnótico que erizaba la piel, tan grave y pasional. Notó que ella tragaba saliva.

—Nos conocimos siendo niños, aunque entiendo que no lo recuerdes. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La Bruja de las Nieves se levantó y caminó hasta la salida, dándole la espalda con un pie apoyado en el escalón.

—Eso no tiene importancia —aseguró en tono triste—. Sólo preocúpate de ti mismo, pues tu destino no se presenta nada halagüeño.

—¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo?

—¡Lo que haremos será cortarte en rodajas y preparar un buen puchero con tus pedazos! —croó la voz de Gafrell, asomándose a la habitación.

—¡Qué buena idea! —exclamó Faylall junto a ella—. Aunque, espera, no sé si su gusto resultará agradable. Ya sabes que tengo un paladar muy fino; y pensándolo mejor, no creo que un Gigante de Hielo sea bueno para la digestión.

—¡Qué tiquismiquis eres, Faylall! —rió la larguirucha.

—¡Vamos, basta de juegos! —intervino la Bruja de las Nieves con severidad—. Empieza tu turno de guardia, Gafrell, así que deja de perder el tiempo y no hagas tonterías. No quites ojo al prisionero. A pesar de que no podrá romper el escudo, estoy segura de que intentará todo cuanto esté a su alcance para destruirlo. No te fíes de él y no lo subestimes.

—Por supuesto que no, querida…

—Faylall te relevará en un par de horas. Yo voy a aprovechar para tomar un baño. No quiero que me molestéis.

La hechicera del pelo blanco cruzó entre las dos horrorosas brujas sin volver la vista atrás.

—¡Eh!, ¿qué pasa con las cadenas? —protestó Gafrell, mas no obtuvo respuesta. Giró su fea cara hacia Loki contemplándolo con desdén.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó Faylall—, ya has oído lo que… ejem… _quien tú sabes_ ha dicho: el principito no puede romper el escudo. No hay peligro. Además, yo me quedaré contigo un rato.

—Gracias, pero no entiendo cómo… _nuestra amiga_ se fía del monstruo éste, dejándolo ahí a sus anchas. Si de mí dependiera te aseguro que lo mantendría encadenado hasta concluir el negocio.

Las dos se sentaron en el escalón de frente a Loki. Éste comentó con una media sonrisa:

—¿Entonces por qué no me encadenas? ¡Vamos! —la incitó mostrando los dientes con gesto torvo—. ¿Es que me tienes miedo? ¿O acaso temes contrariar a tu ama, la _sin nombre_? Y, por cierto, ¿para qué tanto misterio? ¿Pensáis que ocultando su identidad evitaréis las represalias cuando me escape? Ilusas… Después de todo, es una Bruja de las Nieves y de ésas no hay muchas. Nunca oí que superasen las dos docenas en todos los Nueve Reinos, así que no sería difícil averiguar quién es en realidad vuestra querida amiga. Bastaría con indagar un poco.

—Tú deliras, principito —le dijo Gafrell con una leve y nasal carcajada, que secundó Faylall con su vocecilla aguda—. _Nuestra amiga_ no está preocupada por que puedas descubrir su identidad.

—¿Ah, no? —intervino Faylall con mirada confusa.

—¡Claro que no! —terció Gafrell apretando los labios—. _Ella_ es demasiado poderosa como para creer que sería un riesgo que supieras su nombre. ¡Qué tontería!

Loki ladeó la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes escrutaron a las dos brujas como un par de frías y letales espadas.

—Desde luego que es poderosa —admitió sonriendo afectadamente—. Muchísimo más poderosa que vosotras dos juntas, ¿verdad, escoria? Y ni mencionar que cada una por separado no le hace más sombra de la que le haría un guisante. Tú, Gafrell, ¿qué rango alcanzas en la hechicería? Dudo que superes el nivel primario si sólo se te ocurrió atacarme con una vulgar piedra. ¡Qué inepta! ¡No eres más que una estúpida sierva inútil!

—¡Cállate, engendro! —lo increpó Gafrell poniéndose de pie.

—¡No, Gafrell! —la detuvo la otra antes de que rozara el invisible escudo de fuerza—. No te dejes envenenar por su lengua viperina.

La alta y delgada bruja volvió a tomar asiento, bufando de enfado. Loki sabía que no podía salir a través del escudo, pero al mismo tiempo, era obvio que nada ni nadie podía entrar. Así que, irónicamente, estaba a salvo de cualquier ataque por parte de las dos arpías, y se divertía provocándolas.

—Es cuestión de tiempo —susurró el hechicero extendido con las manos detrás de la nuca—. Tarde o temprano escaparé.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, principito! ¡Tú todavía no has visto nada! —se mofó Gafrell—. No tienes ni idea de lo que mi _ama_ puede hacer con su magia.

—¡Es verdad! —añadió Faylall, ufana—. Ni te imaginas de lo que es capaz _nuestra amiga_.

—¡Eso! Te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras. _Ella_ es más fuerte que tú, ¡incluso sin nuestra ayuda!

—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Sigyn es la más grande…!

La gorda se tapó la boca con ambas manos y los ojos desorbitados, a la vez que Gafrell soltaba un grito ahogado y la pellizcaba en el brazo con enojo:

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué has hecho?

—¡Se me ha escapado su nombre…! ¡Lo siento…!

Loki se sentó como un resorte sobre la cama, con sus bellos y expresivos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y el nombre de la Bruja de las Nieves resonando como un eco en su cabeza.

—Sigyn… —murmuró sorprendido.


	8. Sigyn

— **Sigyn—**

Hacía un soleado día de verano en Asgard, y el mercado ambulante que se levantaba junto al lago bullía de incesante actividad. El espacio que dejaban la multitud de coloridos puestos de venta entre sí estaba atestado de gente parloteando sin cesar. La plebe se movía de un lado al otro; mujeres, hombres y niños saltaban entre los puestos con excitación. Cada nuevo ventero ofrecía a gritos su mercancía, ensalzándola exageradamente sobre las demás.

Loki deambulaba sin rumbo fijo entre joyerías donde podía contemplarse trabajando a los orfebres y herrerías que olían a hierro fundido; entre vendedores de alfombras y de relojes; entre fruterías y tiendas de modistas de las que emanaba un penetrante olor a telas. Estaba sumamente aburrido. A pesar del esplendor y la algarabía que lo rodeaban, él se sentía fuera de lugar, agobiado por la presencia de tanta gente. A sus doce años, prefería la soledad de la biblioteca del palacio, o la tranquilidad de su extenso jardín a aquel continuo zigzagueo entre la muchedumbre.

Dos altos soldados de bruñidas armaduras lo escoltaban y evitaban que nadie se acercase demasiado, o lo empujara sin querer, pues él era de sangre real. A medida que caminaba, las personas en torno a él bajaban la vista con respeto y se apartaban presurosas, procurando pasar desapercibidas. Pero a pesar de su juventud, Loki notaba cómo la mayoría con quien se cruzaba le enviaba miradas de recelo. Parecía que el más joven de los hijos de Odín no gustaba a nadie, y eso desalentaba profundamente al muchacho.

De pronto, Loki se detuvo delante de un sencillo puesto que le llamó la atención. Se trataba de una pequeña y rústica librería. El chico se paró delante de una mesa cuyas patas parecían a punto de colapsar, ya que el peso que soportaban era colosal. Un sinfín de pilas de libros se elevaban en su reducida superficie, conservando a duras penas el equilibrio. Algunas superaban la altura del jovencísimo príncipe. Los libros eran de toda clase, de todos los tamaños, grosores, colores y encuadernaciones, pero estaban en un estado lamentable, muchos de ellos tenían rotas las tapas, estaban sucios y deteriorados, cubiertos de polvo y apestando a humedad. Sin embargo, no por ello dejaron de interesarle. Aunque el palacio disponía de una completísima biblioteca, Loki no perdió la esperanza de hallar entre aquella marea de papel algún ejemplar interesante que aún no poseyera.

—¿Os puedo ayudar en algo, majestad? —la pregunta sobresaltó al muchacho, que dio un respingo y clavó la vista en la encorvada silueta de un anciano que parecía haberse materializado de la nada.

—Sólo estaba mirando —dijo Loki con altivez, poco habituado a que un plebeyo le dirigiera la palabra sin haber sido antes interpelado.

—Si me concedéis la licencia, joven señor —prosiguió el viejo con naturalidad, con sus bondadosos ojos brillándole bajo las espesas cejas grises—, me gustaría haceros una sugerencia. Veréis, tengo entendido que habéis comenzado los estudios de hechicería, pues tenéis intenciones de convertiros en mago. Una profesión difícil e importantísima en nuestro reino; aunque suele ser, asimismo, incomprendida y no valorada como se merece. Un buen hechicero puede ser tan poderoso como un centenar de guerreros. Cuando la fuerza bruta falla, es la sutileza de la magia la que trae consigo la victoria en cualquier batalla. Tal y como os digo, habéis escogido una brillante y honorable profesión para vuestro futuro.

—¿Tú eres un mago, anciano? —indagó Loki con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Oh, no, joven príncipe! Yo sólo vendo libros.

—No hablas como un simple librero —aseguró con convicción el muchacho—, ni te comportas como tal.

—Si me permitís la osadía, majestad, vos no habláis ni tampoco os comportáis como un niño de doce años.

—¿Ah, no?

El anciano sonrió y bajó la cabeza en actitud reverencial. Por alguna extraña razón, a Loki le cayó bien, así que continuó hablándole con cordialidad:

—Dijiste que querías hacerme una sugerencia. Te escucho, ¿cuál es?

Por respuesta, el viejo rodeó la mesa colmada de libros hasta situarse junto al chico, y tomó entre sus arrugadas manos un volumen de lo alto de una pila. Sopló sobre la cubierta y una nubecilla de polvo se elevó por los aires, revelando unas runas grabadas en brillantes matices de plata sobre un fondo color violeta. El anciano le tendió el libro a Loki y éste lo sostuvo con delicadeza. El título era escueto.

— _«Vida»_ —leyó el joven príncipe de Asgard, desconcertado—. ¿Eso es todo? Después de tu prólogo, creí que se trataría de algún importante tratado sobre la magia. ¿Qué pretendes que haga con esto, investigar el comportamiento de las hormigas? ¿O tal vez estudiar a las aves migratorias?

—La magia se nutre de la vida, majestad. Todo cuanto nos rodea está interconectado entre sí. Lo que le hacemos a nuestro semejante, nos lo hacemos a nosotros mismos, pues todos estamos formados por la misma materia. Para entender la magia, hay que comprender primero la vida. Gracias a este libro poseeréis un conocimiento que os ayudará a interiorizar la magia de manera que acabéis haciéndola vuestra, como si de una extremidad más de vuestro cuerpo se tratase. Llegará un punto en el que la magia fluya a través de vos instintivamente, sin necesidad de previa concentración, sin necesidad de pensar, sólo por puro instinto, igual que camináis sin tropezar o movéis la mandíbula cuando estáis comiendo. Este libro os dará la clave para obtener este extraordinario poder.

—Si es un libro tan relevante e imprescindible como aseguras, ¿por qué razón no lo tenemos en la biblioteca del palacio? ¿Por qué se encuentra aquí apilado en una montaña de viejos y decrépitos tomos en lugar de estar en un lugar bien custodiado? Además —añadió el chico echando una ojeada al interior, pasando las sucias y acartonadas páginas con dificultad—, si fuera tan maravilloso no luciría tan horrible y vulgar.

—Las cosas más interesantes suelen esconderse bajo una apariencia poco deseable, mas no por ello pierden su verdadero valor. Lo que cuenta es el contenido —sonrió el anciano—, no el envoltorio. Y os garantizo que el contenido de este libro es más valioso que todas las riquezas de Asgard. Hacedme caso y conseguiréis ver más de un interior sin importar lo que indiquen las apariencias. Ése es un don que merece la pena.

Loki no estaba muy convencido de que aquello le sirviera de algo; sin embargo, acabó por encogerse de hombros y se decidió a comprar el libro de cualquier modo. Nunca sobraría en su biblioteca. No obstante, el anciano rechazó su dinero.

—Por favor, majestad —le dijo humildemente—, permitidme que os lo regale. Deseo que saquéis provecho de él en vuestros estudios. Estoy seguro de que os convertiréis en un gran hechicero. —El extraño anciano se inclinó en una última reverencia—. Pasad un buen día.

Loki se colocó el libro debajo del brazo y echó a andar por entre el gentío. Caminando, caminando, llegó hasta el límite del mercado seguido de cerca por los dos guardias asgardianos. Allí se detuvo, con la muchedumbre zumbando cual abejas a su espalda y un bello paraje extendiéndose frente a él. El mercado se situaba en lo alto de un cerro cuyas laderas vestidas de verde hierba descendían en una suave pendiente hasta fundirse con la arena blanca de una larga playa junto al lago.

La luminosa orilla recorría varios kilómetros de costa, girando en diferentes curvas a lo largo del lago, cuyas cristalinas aguas azules brillaban como zafiros al ser alcanzadas por los rayos del sol. La quietud de aquel lugar contrarrestaba enormemente con el barullo y desasosiego del mercado ambulante. Loki miró a los guardias por encima del hombro y les ordenó permanecer allí. Luego descendió lentamente hasta sentarse casi rozando el agua, con la intención de comenzar a leer su libro recién adquirido.

La sensación de soledad que experimentó fue gratificante. Acomodado sobre la blanda y cálida arena y acompañado únicamente por el sonido de los pájaros y la brisa, disfrutó de aquel momento de paz, respirando hondamente con el libro de tapas violetas asido entre sus ágiles dedos. Lo apoyó sobre sus piernas cruzadas y observó la cubierta. Lo cierto era que sentía curiosidad, después de todo lo que el anciano librero le había dicho. ¿De verdad se escondería entre aquellas apergaminadas páginas el secreto de un poder tan importante? Loki deseaba averiguarlo. Pero antes de que llegara a abrir el libro, le llegó una voz desde la espalda que lo llamaba por su nombre.

El joven príncipe de Asgard se dio la vuelta y descubrió a su hermano mayor bajando a la carrera por la cuesta alfombrada de césped. Lucía una brillante y arrogante sonrisa, como siempre, y junto a él corría Sif, inseparable compañera de juegos, con su larga trenza negra ondeando al ritmo de sus zancadas.

—¡Eh, Loki! —gritó Thor, risueño, llegando hasta su hermano—. ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Qué haces aquí solo? Te estaba buscando. ¡Ha pasado algo increíble! Tenías que haberlo visto…

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —inquirió Loki, impaciente y molesto por la interrupción. En su opinión, Thor siempre mostraba un entusiasmo excesivo en todo lo que hacía.

—¡Sif! —replicó el rubio muchacho con la cara brillándole de emoción—. ¡Tenías que haberla visto! ¿Te acuerdas de Volstagg?

—¿Ese bruto pelirrojo?

—Ése mismo. Resulta que Sif le ha cruzado la cara y después le ha hecho una llave que ha dado con sus huesos gigantes en el suelo. ¡Debiste notar el temblor cuando ese grandullón cayó!

—Pues no —se limitó a contestar Loki.

—¡Vaya! Se estrelló sobre la mesa destartalada de un librero… ¡menuda lluvia de libros organizó!

—¿La mesa de un librero? —exclamó Loki en tono preocupado poniéndose de pie.

—Descuida —intervino Sif con gesto orgulloso—, los libros ya estaban hechos polvo, así que no creo que ninguno te interesara. En cualquier caso, ya es tarde para que intentes recuperar alguno. Ese mastodonte los habrá aplastado con su culo gordo; así se lo pensará dos veces antes de meterse conmigo.

—¿Pero qué te dijo Volstagg?

—¡La trató como a una dama! —contestó Thor muriéndose de la risa—. ¡Como a una doncella refinada! Incluso trató de cortejarla y se burló cuando le dije que Sif va a ser una gran guerrera. Dijo que eso era imposible, que una chica con una cara tan bonita…

—¡No lo repitas, Thor! —se enfureció Sif, enrojeciendo.

Loki meneó la cabeza al tiempo que comentaba:

—Pero no entiendo cómo has podido tumbar a Volstagg con lo grande y fuerte que es. Tú eres mucho más pequeña y débil…

—¿Ah, sí? —gritó Sif. Entonces agarró a Loki por el brazo, tiró de él a la vez que giraba en una pirueta, haciendo volar por los aires al joven príncipe de Asgard, quien contempló el azul del cielo antes de aterrizar sobre la arena.

Thor estalló en carcajadas mientras Loki aún se preguntaba, conmocionado, qué diablos había pasado.

—¿Sigues creyendo que soy débil? —lo interrogó Sif mirándolo desde arriba, con su cabeza vuelta del revés.

—¡Ay, hermanito! ¡No debiste decir eso! —rió Thor, divertido, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla que le hizo restallar los huesos de la cara—. Vámonos, Sif, antes de que Volstagg recupere el sentido y nos persiga en busca de venganza.

—¿No es eso precisamente lo que estás esperando? —le preguntó Sif con un guiño.

—¡Es verdad! —reconoció el hijo mayor de Odín—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscarlo nosotros? ¡Que se meta también conmigo si se atreve! ¡Adiós, hermanito, ven a vernos cuando te recuperes del golpe!

Loki escuchó cómo los dos adolescentes se alejaban a toda prisa riendo con ganas. Por el amplio cielo celeste surcaban algunas algodonosas nubes que embellecían aquel hermoso panorama, llenándolo de fantasiosas formas que cambiaban con cada alta ráfaga de viento. El muchacho se dedicó a contemplarlo mientras bullía de rabia, avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Él era el hermano pequeño, y eso significaba que los mayores siempre se burlaban de él. Thor siempre destacaba por encima suyo y le encantaba tomarle el pelo. Allí donde Thor aparecía, arrasaba entre los demás con su impetuoso carácter. Loki siempre quedaba en un segundo plano, como ahora, allí tirado, olvidado sobre la arena. El joven príncipe sintió una súbita congoja. Un calor inundó sus pómulos y se le atravesó un nudo en la garganta. Pronto la infinita y maravillosa bóveda celeste comenzó a perder nitidez, a medida que los hermosos ojos de Loki se colmaban de lágrimas, las cuales empezaron a derramarse cálidamente hasta rozar sus orejas. Se sintió tan triste y desamparado, tan aislado del mundo, tan huérfano de amor…

Entonces un pensamiento cruzó su mente torturada, un pensamiento que le otorgó fuerza para secarse las lágrimas y levantarse: se convertiría en el hechicero más poderoso de los Nueve Reinos; lo daría todo hasta lograr su objetivo, hasta conseguir que nunca nadie jamás volviera a humillarlo.

Loki se puso de pie con determinación y se dio cuenta de que el libro se le había caído de las manos. Lo buscó con la vista hasta que se topó con alguien que no esperaba. Allí mismo, a un par de pasos, había una niña de unos diez u once años, con sus pies hundidos dentro del agua. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de campesina, con su largo pelo azabache sujeto por una diadema roja que lo echaba hacia atrás, dejando ver unos grandes ojos negros que estaban fijos en Loki. La pequeña, de tez pálida, tenía el libro de tapas violetas en sus delicadas manos.

Cuando Loki lo vio le gritó a la niña:

—¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Ese libro es mío, así que devuélvemelo! ¿Acaso ignoras quién soy?

—Sé que eres el príncipe de Asgard —respondió ella con tranquilidad, imperturbable ante el tono autoritario empleado por el muchacho.

—Entonces sabes que debes obedecerme cuando te ordeno algo.

—Sólo he recogido el libro de la orilla antes de que se mojara. No pensaba quedármelo, sé que mi abuelo te lo ha regalado. ¡Aquí lo tienes!

La niña salió del agua y le devolvió el libro con sus pupilas brillando intensamente. Luego se giró, levantando la barbilla con dignidad y comenzó a alejarse caminando descalza sobre la playa. Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, Loki se dio cuenta de lo brusco que había sido y la llamó:

—¡Espera, niña, por favor! No pretendía ofenderte. Gracias por evitar que el libro se estropease con el agua… bueno, que se estropease aún más, porque lo cierto es que su estado no es, lo que se dice, el estado ideal de un libro.

—Pero al menos se puede leer —le dijo la niña dándose la vuelta, sonriendo.

Los dos guardaron silencio un momento, hasta que Loki preguntó con inquietud:

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí de pie? ¿Has visto lo que ha pasado hace un instante, con Thor y Sif?

—Sí —dijo ella llanamente.

—Genial… —murmuró Loki sentándose de nuevo.

La niña se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado. Loki no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado avergonzado, y temía que si hablaba, su voz le temblaría, traicionando su estado de ánimo. Finalmente, la niña susurró:

—Esa Sif es una estúpida y una engreída que no hace más que andar por ahí luciéndose como un pavo real. Sólo porque no quiere parecer inferior a los demás, se dedica a humillarlos. Pero el problema lo tiene ella; no tú, príncipe. Y tu hermano Thor es igual de vanidoso que ella. Tú no tienes nada que envidiarle, príncipe. Tú vas a ser mago, y eso es mucho mejor que ser guerrero.

—Thor va a ser el rey de Asgard. Dime, ¿ser mago es mejor incluso que eso? Porque yo lo dudo.

—¡Pero, príncipe! —exclamó la niña con pasión—. Ser rey es una gran carga. Cuando se es rey uno ya no puede hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera. Los reyes tienen que hacer lo mejor para el pueblo, ¡y eso es aburrido! En cambio, tú serás hechicero, y entonces podrás hacer un montón de cosas que ni siquiera un rey sería capaz ni de imaginar. Si lo ves tal como yo, príncipe, eres afortunado de ser el hermano menor.

—¿Pero no has visto lo que ha pasado antes? ¡Y todo por ser el hermano menor! —se quejó Loki.

—Piensa que si no lo fueras, Sif habría sido mucho más ruda contigo. Lo que dijeron es cierto, Sif arrojó al pelirrojo sobre la mesa de mi abuelo como si fuese una pluma de gallo.

—¿Entonces eres la nieta del librero que me regaló este libro? —le preguntó Loki mirándola por vez primera desde que se sentaran.

—Ya te lo dije —le sonrió ella arrugando graciosamente la nariz.

A Loki aquella niña extraña le cayó tan bien como el anciano al que había conocido en el mercado. El muchacho se sorprendió de albergar tales sentimientos hacia dos desconocidos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —se interesó el chico increíblemente relajado en compañía de la niña de oscuros cabellos y enormes ojos.

—Mi nombre es Sigyn, príncipe —respondió ella agitando las pestañas encantadoramente.

—No me llames príncipe, por favor. Llámame Loki.

La niña se limitó a asentir con una cálida sonrisa.

Loki y Sigyn pasaron horas hablando sobre magia. Resultó que ella sentía fascinación por todo lo relacionado con la hechicería, así que escuchaba a Loki con sus grandes ojos negros abiertos de admiración. Era muy agradable ser el centro de atención de vez en cuando. A Loki le encantaba cómo Sigyn lo miraba fijamente, cómo atendía a cada una de sus palabras. Al final el muchacho comentó riendo:

—¡Estoy hablando yo todo el rato! Disculpa si te aburro, pero es que cuando hablo de magia pierdo la noción del tiempo.

—No importa —dijo ella—, me gusta mucho oír tu voz.

La cara de Loki se iluminó con una orgullosa sonrisa. Le encantaba aquella sensación. El sol se estaba poniendo, lanzando sobre la bruñida superficie del lago sus cálidos rayos anaranjados. El agua brillaba y las aves volaban sobre ellos cantando sin parar. Entonces Loki dejó un momento el libro en el suelo y cogió un puñado de arena.

—Dame tu mano —le dijo a Sigyn en un suave susurro.

La niña extendió el brazo y él le agarró la muñeca.

—Ahora observa —añadió en voz baja, sonriendo.

El joven príncipe de Asgard dejó caer una fina cascada de arena desde su puño cerrado. A medida que el hilillo de arena caía sobre la palma de la mano de Sigyn, los relucientes granos no se desparramaban sin más, sino que iban adquiriendo una forma estirada, como si la fuerza de la gravedad no los afectara. Pronto, fue surgiendo el delgado tallo de una flor, dos hojas redondeadas crecieron hacia ambos lados, y los pétalos se abrieron lentamente desde el centro hasta quedar totalmente desplegados formando la corola. Loki retiró sus manos y Sigyn se quedó inmóvil, contemplando boquiabierta la perfecta margarita de arena que se mantenía enhiesta sobre su palma, impávida.

Loki respiró hondo tras el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer. Hasta el momento nunca había logrado moldear un objeto tan exactamente parecido a la realidad como aquella flor. Sus ojos se posaron en Sigyn, satisfecho de su obra.

—¿Te gusta?

La niña levantó la mirada de la margarita. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas de emoción, y sus pupilas reflejaban la declinante luz del sol como si de dos estrellas caídas del cielo se trataran.

—¡Es maravillosa! —exclamó con devoción—. ¡Eres asombroso!

Loki sonrió complacido.

—Si quieres puedo enseñarte cómo se hace, aunque seguramente te cueste más tiempo que a mí aprenderlo. Podemos volver a vernos la semana que viene, cuando vuelvan a organizar el mercado. ¿Te gustaría?

—¡Claro que sí, Loki! ¡Sería estupendo! Muchas gracias por la margarita, es preciosa…

La niña acarició uno de los pétalos con delicadeza antes de que el joven príncipe pudiese detenerla.

—¡Espera…!

Demasiado tarde, pues con aquel leve contacto el frágil encantamiento se rompió. La flor se descompuso súbitamente y la arena llovió sobre la mano de Sigyn, resbalando de entre sus pálidos dedos.

El rostro de la muchacha se ensombreció, desilusionada. A Loki le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver su linda cara tan entristecida, de modo que la consoló diciendo:

—Se me olvidó advertirte de lo que ocurriría si la tocabas… Pero no pasa nada. Dentro de una semana te regalaré una docena de flores como ésta… Es más, serán el doble de bonitas que ésta. Ya verás cómo te gustarán…

—Estoy segura de que me van a encantar —contestó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que ella de un salto le estampó un suave beso en la mejilla—. Hasta dentro de siete días, príncipe.

Luego se giró, presurosa y sonrojada, y se fue corriendo por la playa. Loki se quedó petrificado observando cómo ella se alejaba con sus negros cabellos bailando con la brisa. Lentamente su cuerpo regresó a la vida. Se llevó la mano al lugar donde Sigyn le había besado. Su corazón latía lleno de energía, palpitando a un compás muy distinto del que había experimentado después de su encuentro con Thor y Sif. Emocionado, se agachó para recoger el libro del suelo. Las últimas luces del ocaso se reflejaron sobre las runas plateadas de la cubierta. Y allí donde ponía _«Vida»_ , Loki leyó: _«Sigyn»_.


	9. Historias compartidas

— **Historias compartidas—**

Loki se había quedado sin habla. Los recuerdos de Sigyn fluyeron por su mente como una piragua descendiendo vertiginosamente los rápidos de un caudaloso río. No podía creer que la Bruja de las Nieves fuera en realidad la dulce niña que había conocido en el mercado de Asgard hacía tantos años. Jamás la hubiese reconocido de no ser porque a la gorda Faylall se le había escapado su nombre. Al parecer Sigyn quería ocultarle su verdadera identidad. Loki adivinó que intentaba protegerse. En un secuestro el anonimato era fundamental. Mientras el hechicero permanecía petrificado por la sorpresa, las dos brujas discutían entre sí.

—¡Faylall, eres una bocazas! —gritaba Gafrell, arrugando su ganchuda nariz, cabreada—. ¿Es que no podías tener más cuidado?

—¡Ya te he dicho que ha sido sin querer! —se defendió Faylall roja como un tomate.

Las dos brujas se habían puesto de pie y se gritaban la una a la otra entre aspavientos. Loki salió de su letargo y las observó con repugnancia, disgustado por la grotesca escena que se veía obligado a contemplar. Faylall y Gafrell elevaron el tono hasta tal punto que Loki creyó que le estallarían los tímpanos después de que el techo de la cueva se viniese abajo por culpa de las vibraciones.

—¡No se puede confiar en ti para nada! —aulló Gafrell.

—¡Eres una estúpida! —refunfuñó Faylall poniéndose de puntillas en un intento de llegar a la altura de su compañera—. ¡Deja de echarme la culpa de todo! ¡Eres una creída! ¡Te crees la mejor de las dos!

—¿Perdona? —chilló Gafrell, indignada—. Yo no me creo la mejor de las dos, ¡simplemente lo soy! ¿Cuántas veces te he salvado el pellejo? ¡Sin ir más lejos, hoy lo he hecho otra vez!

—¿Vas a estar recordándomelo toda la vida?

—¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el principito! ¡Has permitido que te liara para soltar el nombre de Sigyn!

—¿Y tú qué? ¡Si no llego a sujetarte cuando te provocó, te habrías llevado una buena descarga al tocar el escudo de Sigyn!

—¡Tonterías! No habría pasado nada. Si Sigyn me ha dejado el primer turno de guardia es porque confía más en mí… ¡y tiene sus motivos!

—¡Cómo dices?

—¡Lo que oyes! ¡Al menos yo no voy pregonando su nombre a los cuatro vientos!

—¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Te digo que no lo he hecho aposta! Sigyn comprenderá…

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

Las dos brujas enmudecieron de golpe cuando la arrolladora presencia de la Bruja de las Nieves inundó la estancia. Llevaba sus largos cabellos recogidos en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza. Su cara reflejaba un enfado monumental, con sus oscuros ojos relampagueando y sus delicadas cejas juntas en señal de disgusto. Una fina bata color marfil ceñía su esbelto cuerpo. Entró en la habitación caminando descalza y con la piel brillando todavía húmeda con gotas de agua.

Faylall y Gafrell dejaron de discutir y comenzaron a excusarse atolondradamente. Hablando al mismo tiempo, no se les entendía nada. Finalmente, Sigyn volvió a gritar:

—¡BASTA!

Las dos brujas cesaron de farfullar y bajaron la vista al suelo con sumisión. La Bruja de las Nieves miró de reojo a Loki, quien permanecía estudiándolas, inmóvil, con expresión inescrutable.

—Habla, Gafrell —ordenó secamente la joven, enfurecida.

—Verás, querida —titubeó la alta y desgarbada bruja—, todo estaba bien hasta que…

—¿Le habéis dicho mi nombre al príncipe de Asgard? —cuestionó calmada y fríamente la hechicera.

Gafrell le dio un codazo en los michelines a Faylall, quien tartamudeó:

—Yo… lo… lo siento… Es que… bue-bueno, el principito nos estaba provocando… Ya sabes lo cizañero que es… Entonces… a mí se me-me escapó…

—Salid de aquí inmediatamente —pronunció Sigyn en voz baja, luchando por conservar la calma.

—Pero, querida… —comenzó a protestar Gafrell, mas Sigyn la interrumpió imperiosamente.

—¡SALID FUERA, AHORA!

Las dos brujas se apresuraron a abandonar la habitación con el rabo entre las patas.

Loki y Sigyn se quedaron solos y mantuvieron un tenso silencio durante varios minutos que parecieron eternos. Finalmente, la Bruja de las Nieves se giró hacia él, sonriendo forzadamente.

—Bueno… parece que siempre acabas saliéndote con la tuya. Te propusiste averiguar mi nombre y lo lograste. Bien… ahora que lo sabes, ¿qué es lo que piensas? Supongo que te habrás llevado una gran sorpresa.

—¿Una gran sorpresa? ¿Por qué? Después de tanto misterio resulta que tu nombre no me dice nada —disimuló Loki fingiendo indiferencia—. Si es verdad que alguna vez tú y yo nos conocimos, no me acuerdo.

—Estás mintiendo —aseguró tan seriamente la muchacha, que Loki tragó saliva sin darse cuenta.

—Te encantaría que estuviera mintiendo y que en realidad te recordara, pero me temo que no. Lo siento si te habías hecho ilusiones.

Sigyn lo miró directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era tan intensa que Loki sintió que la hechicera podía ver a través de él; sintió que le escaneaba el cerebro, que leía sus pensamientos… No obstante, él sabía que eso era imposible incluso para una Bruja de las Nieves.

—Eres muy bueno, Loki —susurró ella caminando lentamente hasta el biombo que había a la derecha de la cama, justo al fondo de la habitación—. Eres un maestro del engaño y de las falsas apariencias… Desde luego que tu fama de mentiroso y tejedor de embustes te hace justicia. Sin embargo, esas tretas no te funcionarán conmigo. A mí no puedes engañarme por mucho que lo intentes. —La hechicera se ocultó detrás del biombo, con lo que Loki la perdió de vista mientras seguía hablando—. Por más que insistas en que no me reconoces sé que eso no es cierto. Sé que te acuerdas de mí, así que deja de fingir.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero te estás equivocando, _blanquita_.

—¡Qué tozudo eres! —exclamó Sigyn arrojando la bata sobre el biombo. Loki, de nuevo sin proponérselo, volvió a tragar saliva—. Hazme un favor y mira sobre el escritorio. Hay una pila de libros a la izquierda. Observa el volumen que reposa encima del todo. ¿Tampoco lo reconoces?

Loki siguió sus instrucciones con cautela. Desde su posición en el centro de la cama no distinguía bien los libros, así que tanteó con su magia el aire en busca de la frontera del escudo. Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama con la mano extendida y se detuvo al percibir un ligero cosquilleo en la palma que señalaba el lugar en el cual la invisible pared se elevaba, rodeándolo. Desde allí sí logró divisar el tomo en cuestión. El título en argénteos caracteres resaltaba sobre las deterioradas tapas violetas. A Loki casi se le detuvo el corazón.

—¿ _«Vida»_? —murmuró anonadado.

— _«Vida»_ —confirmó Sigyn saliendo de detrás del biombo. Llevaba puesto un sencillo camisón para dormir de color blanco inmaculado. Se había soltado los cabellos, dejándolos caer sobre sus hombros y su espalda. El medallón resplandecía colgado de su delicado cuello—. El mismo libro que te regaló mi abuelo aquel lejano día de verano en el mercado de Asgard; el día que nos conocimos, justo después de que Sif y Thor se burlasen de ti en la playa…

—¡Está bien! —gritó Loki volviéndose hacia ella con expresión desagradable—. ¡Tú ganas, bruja! ¡Me acuerdo de ti, y me acuerdo de ese día! También recuerdo al librero del mercado y, por supuesto, recuerdo este libro… y que no volví a verte nunca más… —Loki rió despectivamente—. ¿Pero qué demonios importa todo eso ahora? Forma parte del pasado. Yo he cambiado y, desde luego, tú has cambiado. Por cierto, ¿a qué se debe ese nuevo peinado, _blanquita_? ¿Te cansaste del moreno? Hay que ver lo rápido que os hastiáis las mujeres de vuestro físico.

—Qué elocuente eres, príncipe, siempre lo has sido.

—Tú no me conoces, bruja.

—Es verdad —admitió Sigyn tomando asiento en el sofá con sus pupilas reluciendo cual espejos—. Eres muy diferente del niño de aquella playa. Aquel niño era dulce y bueno, sensible, inteligente y generoso. Pero tú, Loki, te has convertido en una persona cruel, egoísta y déspota.

—¡Para ya!, ¿quieres? Me sermoneas igual que Odín, y si no se lo tolero a él, mucho menos a ti.

—Odín… —siseó ella—. Tú has deshonrado su nombre…

—¿Qué sabes tú, bruja traicionera? —se enfureció Loki—. Deja de intentar parecer un angelito, guapa, porque tus intenciones conmigo son de todo menos altruistas. Tú y tus asquerosas amigas pretendéis obtener un rescate por mí; pretendéis venderme como se vende un cerdo en el mercado; así que no seas hipócrita ni quieras dártelas de buena samaritana, porque una _«buena persona»_ me hubiese llevado de regreso a Asgard. Pero tú no eres una buena persona aunque quieras aparentarlo. Si yo no te engaño, bruja, tú a mí tampoco. De modo que olvida ese papel de heroína que estás interpretando, porque tú tampoco eres la inocente niña que conocí junto al lago.

Sigyn no pronunció palabra durante un largo instante. Luego se recostó en el sillón con la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Loki? ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas transformado en un ser tan mezquino? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no queda bien en ti?

—¿Bien? ¡Sentimentalismos! El bien es una debilidad —adujo Loki—. Un escollo en el camino a la grandeza, al poder absoluto. Además de que está sobrevalorado —agregó recostándose a su vez contra el cabecero de la cama con una sonrisa afectada.

—Ser bueno no te hace más débil —lo contradijo Sigyn.

—¡Claro! Por eso tú has llegado a ser una bruja tan poderosa, porque eres la personificación de la bondad —dijo Loki en tono sarcástico—. ¡No me hagas reír! Las Brujas de las Nieves no sois hermanitas de la caridad.

—Las Brujas de las Nieves somos neutrales. Empleamos la magia en toda su magnitud y con todas sus consecuencias, pero respetamos la vida por encima de todo, no como tú. El daño que le haces a tu semejante te lo haces a ti mismo, pues todos estamos formados por la misma materia.

Loki suspiró, enojado:

—El viejo del mercado me dijo lo mismo cuando me regaló el libro. ¿Qué es, un lema de familia?

—Si verdaderamente hubieras estudiado el libro sabrías la respuesta.

—¿Quién dice que no lo he estudiado?

—¡Por favor! —bufó ella—. Ya te he dicho que no puedes engañarme. Ése es mi don.

—¿Tu don? —rezongó Loki, escéptico—. ¿De qué hablas?

—De nuevo no me harías esa pregunta si hubieras estudiado el libro. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? No lo entiendo.

Loki volvió a incorporarse como un gato mirando a Sigyn adustamente.

—Ya que insistes en que no puedo mentirte, te diré la verdad sobre el condenado libro de las maravillas. —La hechicera le devolvió la mirada, expectante—. A la semana siguiente de la adquisición de este volumen regresé al mercado para encontrarme con la niña que había conocido. La busqué durante todo el día, mas no la hallé. Decidí entonces buscar al librero, pero su puesto no estaba. Siete días más tarde regresó el mercadillo ambulante, y yo, como un idiota, volví para ver si esta vez estaba allí. Sin embargo, tampoco apareció. En aquel momento yo era joven e ingenuo, y me llevé un gran disgusto. Me sentí tan traicionado por aquella estúpida niña que arrojé el libro al fuego para no volver a verlo nunca más, y para que no me trajera sus recuerdos… Ésa es la historia. —Loki se tumbó al tiempo que concluía con un murmullo—. Y que sepas que Thor se estuvo burlando de mí durante semanas.

Sigyn replicó mordiéndose el labio con arrepentimiento:

—Lamento el daño que te hice…

Loki se encogió de hombros.

—El daño, si es que lo hubo, está más que cicatrizado. No soy tan patético como para seguir recordándolo como un necio. No te guardo rencor por eso… tan sólo por mantenerme prisionero dentro de esta burbuja invisible, sin poder moverme de esta cama; y por matarme de hambre; y por permitir que esas dos hienas que tienes por siervas me torturen con su repulsiva presencia y sus horrendas voces; y por querer sacar provecho de mi desgracia entregándome a Odín a cambio de una recompensa. Seguramente tu amiguita Gafrell podrá adquirir otro diente de oro, y a la gorda no le vendrían mal unos cuantos para rellenar ese agujero negro que tiene en su boca de sapo… Y tú podrás comprarte algo bonito.

Loki se giró hacia ella sonriendo irónicamente; y cambió de tema, curioso de repente:

—Perdona que insista, pero ¿qué les pasó a tus cabellos? Recuerdo que eran negros como el azabache.

Sigyn esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Loki pareció estar contemplando a la misma dulce niña de la playa. Súbitamente, el corazón le palpitó más deprisa, pero el hechicero no entendió la razón. Concentrándose, controló sus pulsaciones y aguardó la respuesta de la Bruja de las Nieves. Ésta no se hizo esperar:

—Yo tengo mi propia versión de la historia…

»He de admitir que cuando te conocí sólo podía pensar en volverte a ver, aunque sólo fuésemos unos críos. Deseaba acelerar el tiempo para que transcurriese la semana y poder acudir al mercado con mi abuelo. Recuerdo imaginarme lo lindas que serían las flores de arena que me habías prometido… Pero el destino me deparaba algo distinto.

»Cuando llegué a mi casa al día siguiente mis padres no estaban solos. Junto a ellos había una mujer alta y de rasgos severos. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue que estaba totalmente ataviada de blanco y que sus cabellos, que al principio me parecieron rubios, eran en realidad albos como la nieve. No entendí que se trataba de una hechicera hasta que mi padre me dijo que tenía que marcharme con ella. Me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar donde me enseñarían a utilizar la magia, que me convertiría en una bruja poderosa, pero que jamás volvería a verlos ni a él, ni a mi madre, ni a mi abuelo.

»Sólo tenía once años… Fue terriblemente duro para mí desprenderme de todo cuanto conocía y amaba, y de aquella manera tan drástica, sin apenas tiempo para asimilar tremendo cambio… Sin embargo, aquella misma mañana partí con la Bruja de las Nieves. Tras un arduo camino, me condujo hasta la Morada Blanca, el castillo donde residen todas las Brujas de las Nieves, el cual se convirtió en mi nuevo hogar. Durante años me instruyeron en el arcano arte de la hechicería. Allí me enseñaron todo cuanto sé… Bueno, casi todo, pues yo poseo algo que ningún otro tiene…

Sigyn hizo una pausa melodramática, mas Loki no se mostró impresionado; sólo comentó, rebosando sarcasmo a raudales:

—¡Vamos, continúa, me muero de curiosidad!

—Ya te lo he dicho antes. Mi don es reconocer cuándo las personas mienten. Nadie puede ocultarme nada, por eso tus maquinaciones no surten efecto en mí.

—Vale, aceptemos que es cierto lo que dices. Supongo que a tus amigas de las nieves no les haría ninguna gracia ese don tuyo. A mí por lo menos me desagrada profundamente, así que sospecho que tus compañeras no se sentirían demasiado cómodas contigo. En fin —rió Loki sin ganas—, todavía no me has aclarado mi pregunta sobre tu fascinante peinado.

—¿Por qué insistes en eso? Todas las Brujas de las Nieves tienen el pelo blanco, eso lo sabes perfectamente, pues me reconociste como una de ellas con el primer golpe de vista.

—Simple curiosidad —siseó Loki entornando los ojos.

—Embustero… Deseas saber más sobre nosotras para encontrar un punto débil en mí que te ayude a escapar; pero tus artimañas no funcionarán… Además, es algo que no podría contarte aunque quisiera, pues hice un juramento mágico imposible de quebrantar. Basta con decirte que toda Bruja de las Nieves ha de pasar una prueba al cumplir los dieciséis años… una prueba tan difícil y aterradora… tan… espeluznante, que el pelo se vuelve blanco.

—Tú pasaste la prueba —susurró Loki.

Sigyn respiró hondo.

—Sí… pero a un alto precio.

Loki se incorporó hasta sentarse y la contempló con intensidad.

—¿Por qué no estás con las demás brujas de tu clan? ¿Por qué vives aquí con esos dos esperpentos? —Hizo una pausa y añadió con su voz más grave y cautivadora—: Tú eres diferente…

Sigyn sostuvo aquella viva mirada de ojos verdes. La muchacha se levantó temblando imperceptiblemente sin conseguir apartar la vista de él, sin poder evitar tiritar ante su aterciopelada voz. Al final musitó:

—Estás en lo cierto… a mis compañeras no les hizo ninguna gracia tener que convivir con mi don, así que… —la joven titubeó.

Loki no dejó de observarla penetrante, dolorosamente, y adivinó:

—Así que te desterraron.

Sigyn asintió con sus pupilas brillando cual estrellas. Loki le regaló una sonrisa maliciosa:

—De modo que tú y yo no somos tan distintos. Ambos somos unos renegados.

—Pero yo estoy libre y puedo ir a donde quiera —le devolvió ella la sonrisa—. Y tú no.

—¡Gracias por recordármelo! —espetó Loki dejándose caer sobre la almohada—. Después de este golpe bajo, ¿serías tan amable al menos de dejarme descansar un rato? Estoy agotado, y esta charla banal no ha hecho sino extraer mi valiosa energía, y no estoy por la labor de desperdiciarla. La necesitaré cuando salga de aquí.

—Estoy segura —replicó Sigyn sin dejar de sonreír—. Duerme tranquilo, príncipe, Gafrell y Faylall no te molestarán.

Loki, fingiendo indiferencia, no respondió. Luchó por mantenerse sereno, por ignorar la dulce fragancia que desprendía la joven y sus tenues y delicados pasos cuando salió de la habitación igual que había entrado, caminando descalza. Suspirando profundamente, se deshizo de aquellas extrañas sensaciones y miró, desconfiado, cómo desaparecía la hechicera. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue el resplandor de sus hermosos cabellos de plata.


	10. El escudo de fuerza

— **El escudo de fuerza—**

Las penumbras inundaban el ambiente cuando Loki despertó con un sobresalto. Desorientado, tardó en darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Por suerte, el instinto le llevó a permanecer inmóvil, con lo que evitó el peligro de tocar las invisibles paredes del escudo que lo mantenía prisionero. Las tinieblas desdibujaban las formas que se cernían a su alrededor. Al otro lado de la cueva, las ascuas de la chimenea arrojaban una tenue luz contra el suelo de piedra, pero eran incapaces de iluminar los oscuros rincones de su habitación. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente, y un halo frío lo envolvía todo.

Loki se sintió reanimado. La herida de su frente ya no le molestaba, y sus fuerzas parecían haber regresado tras aquel corto y reparador sueño. El hechicero escudriñó en torno a él, forzando la vista para atravesar la oscuridad y detectar la presencia de sus secuestradoras. La calma era total. Gafrell y Faylall no estaban por ninguna parte. Loki se preguntó si estarían escondidas. No obstante, desechó tal idea, pues el nauseabundo olor que segregaban las dos brujas las hubiera delatado en el acto. En cambio, captó otro aroma más agradable. Afinó el oído hasta notar una suave y acompasada respiración a su derecha. Ladeó lentamente la cabeza y descubrió un bulto alargado sobre lo que debía ser el sofá, cubierto por una voluminosa manta de pelo blanco. La cabeza tapada de Sigyn se adivinaba en el lateral más cercano a la cama donde reposaba Loki. La hechicera parecía dormir plácidamente.

Era extraño que ninguna de las brujas lo estuviera vigilando. Tal vez hubieran llegado a la conclusión de que era inútil custodiarlo todo el tiempo. Sin duda creían imposible que Loki consiguiese escapar del escudo de fuerza. El joven mago rió para sí. Aquellas ingenuas le estaban brindando la oportunidad perfecta para evadirse; una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar.

Cautelosamente, se incorporó hasta arrodillarse en la cama como un felino. Sin apenas un ruido, se arrastró hacia el borde de cara a la puerta, atento a cualquier movimiento por parte de Sigyn, y pendiente de la posible aparición de Faylall y Gafrell. No sabía cuánto tiempo se ausentarían las brujas, así que decidió darse prisa antes de que regresaran por casualidad. Deseando que no le estuviesen tendiendo una trampa para crear una excusa con la que hacerle daño, extendió la mano hacia delante y respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose al máximo, hasta percibir cómo la magia se liberaba de su mente como un riachuelo corriendo hacia el mar. Controló el flujo mágico y lo dirigió hacia el escudo. El cosquilleo que le producía el campo de fuerza se agravó cuando pronunció en un susurro inaudible las palabras del encantamiento. La mano le tembló incontroladamente mientras el sudor recorría su frente debido al esfuerzo. Sostuvo la batalla durante un minuto entero que lo dejó extenuado. Empero, no se produjo en el escudo ni la más leve fisura. Se mantuvo intacto y poderoso.

Loki respiró hondo conteniendo la rabia y la impotencia, y optó por cambiar de estrategia. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, obligándose a entrar de nuevo en un estado de calma, y alargó ambas manos al tiempo que murmuraba:

— _Rial_.

Entonces comenzó a mover sus manos igual que un mimo. Aunque no podía verlo, ahora su mente percibía la solidez del muro que lo encerraba. A través del hechizo era como si pudiese tocar el escudo. Notaba el tacto liso y frío de su superficie. Acariciándolo, fue buscando concienzudamente algún defecto en el mismo, alguna grieta, alguna abolladura, algún punto débil al que poder atacar directamente. Despacio, fue girando, arrastrándose sobre el edredón, casi conteniendo la respiración y temblando ligeramente por el esfuerzo.

Recorrió todo el perímetro sin hallar una sola imperfección. Después de varias pasadas infructuosas, el mago rompió el encantamiento y se dejó caer de espaldas totalmente agotado. Los músculos de los brazos le palpitaban como si la sangre de sus venas hubiese entrado en ebullición, y un pinchazo en su costado le provocaba un fuerte flato como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros sin parar. Furioso, maldijo en silencio la habilidad que las Brujas de las Nieves habían inculcado en Sigyn, y luego la maldijo a ella.

Entonces la hechicera se movió en el sofá. Se dio la vuelta, volviendo la cara hacia Loki. La joven dormía profundamente. Su faz pálida era tan perfecta como la jaula que había creado. No había forma de romperla. Loki contempló el tranquilo rostro de la muchacha y su interior bulló de rabia. Se incorporó dominado por la cólera y lanzó una bola de energía que se estrelló contra el escudo sin provocar daño alguno y salió rebotada hasta golpear al joven príncipe en el pecho. El impacto lo dejó sin respiración mientras la bola de energía de brillante luz blanca se desvanecía con un chisporroteo igual que fuegos artificiales.

La impotencia invadió a Loki, que se quedó tumbado recuperándose del golpe, con su orgullo más herido que su propio cuerpo. Sigyn continuaba dormida. Ni siquiera se había inmutado. Unas lágrimas de pura frustración brotaron de los cristalinos ojos verdes de Loki. Odiaba a Sigyn con todas sus fuerzas; la odiaba por haberlo secuestrado, por haberle robado su libertad y mantenerlo prisionero…; la odiaba por ser tan buena hechicera…; la odiaba por no haber vuelto jamás al mercado de Asgard, por haberle hecho sentir emociones de amor y ternura y luego haberle roto el corazón con su abandono…; por haberlo ilusionado en balde…; por haberle hecho creer que era especial para ella, que era tan digno de ser amado como lo era Thor.

Durante todos aquellos años Loki había consolidado dentro de sí aquel sentimiento de traición. Y, sin embargo, la explicación que Sigyn le había dado sobre su desaparición la eximía de toda culpa. Sus padres la habían obligado a partir para nunca más volver… Ella no había tenido otra alternativa. Pero… ¿hubiera acudido a la cita de haber podido?

La joven se desperezó un poco, descubriéndose hasta la cintura. Su cabello de plata relucía en la oscuridad, y su camisón blanco brillaba como si estuviese hecho de pequeñas estrellas. Tragando saliva, Loki comprobó que su cuerpo también era perfecto. El medallón que pendía de su cuello se movía al compás de la suave respiración de la muchacha, justo sobre su escote. El joven hechicero volvió a incorporarse para contemplar mejor a la Bruja de las Nieves. ¿Por qué era tan hermosa? ¿Por qué no podía apartar la mirada de ella? Recordó el momento en que se habían despedido junto al lago, el tímido beso que ella le había dado. Imaginó cómo sería recibir ahora un beso de aquellos labios que parecían terciopelo; imaginó el tacto que éstos tendrían sobre su piel, sobre sus propios labios; y el corazón le latió desenfrenadamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquella mujer le aceleraba las pulsaciones y le embotaba los sentidos? ¿Por qué le impedía respirar con normalidad y razonar con claridad? Si la odiaba tanto, ¿cómo es que le dolía cada célula del cuerpo al estar separados por aquel escudo invisible?

Sigyn suspiró en sueños y giró su cara angelical más hacia Loki. El hechicero respiró hondo intentando aplacar aquel mar de confusos sentimientos que estaban atormentándolo. El corazón le golpeaba dolorosamente el pecho y su sangre, contradictoriamente caliente para un Gigante de Hielo, recorría su cuerpo dejando a su paso un irrefrenable cosquilleo. Deseó poder estar junto a ella y acariciar sus lacios y fragantes cabellos…

Loki bajó de la cama con la vista hipnóticamente clavada en Sigyn. Sin rastro de odio ni furia, se sentó delicadamente junto a ella y se inclinó suavemente, acercando su cara a la de la muchacha dormida. El corazón casi le estalló de gozo cuando percibió el embriagador perfume que desprendía la joven. Loki apoyó un brazo rozando su cintura de avispa y contempló aquellos labios rojos ligeramente curvados en una tenue sonrisa. Una pasión abrasadora incendió su mente; una pasión que el desdichado hijo menor de Odín sabía que había estado guardando para Sigyn desde el día en que se conocieron. Temblando, como si estuviera ardiendo en fiebre, acercó su rostro al de Sigyn, hasta que sus labios estaban a punto de fundirse en un beso.

Loki cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar… Entonces un grito indignado reverberó en la habitación, seguido de un destellante estallido de luz. Los dardos de fuego impactaron en la espalda de Loki y lo lanzaron contra el suelo. El joven hechicero cayó de cabeza y se retorció de dolor sobre la fría piedra. A su lado, Sigyn se despertó sobresaltada, sin entender lo que estaba pasando. En la puerta arqueada había aparecido Faylall, y con el rostro desencajado, arrojaba dardos ígneos sin parar sobre el indefenso príncipe, que rodó sobre sí mismo entre aullidos de sufrimiento. Durante unos segundos interminables, la gorda bruja acuchilló su cuerpo sin piedad, ensañada y rabiosa, hasta provocarle cientos de cortes sangrantes que oscurecieron sus ropas en incontables puntos que crecían de tamaño a medida que la sangre se derramaba sin control, apagando su vida.

Lo último que la conciencia de Loki advirtió antes de caer en el olvido, fue la acongojada voz de Sigyn y el revuelo blanco de su camisón.


	11. Sanando heridas

— **Sanando heridas—**

Unas sombras tenebrosas se agolpaban a su alrededor, acosándolo y susurrando con voces terribles que lo llenaban de pavor. No podía huir de ellas, pues lo rodeaban igual que decenas de andoriñas volando en círculos en un cielo nublado. Loki trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo, convulsionado por temblores, no le respondía. El hechicero se esforzó por despertar, por abandonar aquel universo de pesadilla provocado por la fiebre. Pero era como si una fuerza invisible y atroz lo atara a su subconsciente.

Pronto otras hirientes voces se sumaron a las que le taladraban los tímpanos, abriéndose camino hasta su mente igual que afilados machetes en una tupida selva. El joven consiguió despertar, abandonando definitivamente aquel mundo de tinieblas; mas cuando al fin abrió los ojos, todo el dolor que su cerebro había estado reteniendo mientras estaba desmayado se desbordó como rugientes aguas al ser liberadas de una presa. La magnitud del tormento que experimentó fue tal, que Loki temió no poder resistirlo. La totalidad de sus nervios parecieron estallar, incapaces de tolerar tanto sufrimiento.

Entonces, las voces, confusas en un principio, comenzaron a llegarle con mayor claridad. Aunque seguía sin comprender sus palabras, dedujo por el tono que estaban discutiendo acaloradamente. Loki se preguntó quiénes serían. Al momento notó el gélido tacto de unas cadenas enroscadas en torno a sus extremidades, y recordó dónde se encontraba. Con la vista nublada por culpa de las oleadas de dolor que sentía, percibió las negras y retorcidas siluetas de Gafrell y Faylall en primer plano. Gimiendo, observó su propio torso empapado en sangre. Estaba tumbado boca arriba encima de un charco carmesí que empezaba a acartonar la colcha de la cama. Sus quejidos llamaron la atención de las dos brujas, que se volvieron hacia él como dos panteras a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

—¡Está despierto! —gruñó Gafrell arrugando su prominente nariz.

Faylall giró su orondo cuerpo en dirección a la cama donde yacía el desmadejado príncipe. En sus ojos de carbón aún ardía la excitación tras haber utilizado su magia para acuchillar casi mortalmente a Loki. El resultado no parecía haberla satisfecho del todo, pues se acercó con el brazo en alto, decidida a continuar torturándolo.

—¡Tú! —le escupió—. ¡Miserable bastardo de Gigante de Hielo! ¿Cómo rompiste el escudo? ¡Habla, o te atravesaré de parte a parte con una daga de fuego!

Loki parpadeó, confuso. El torbellino de dolor no le permitía pensar con claridad. La vista se le enturbiaba a intervalos y su boca humedecida de sangre era incapaz de articular palabra.

—¡Responde, cerdo asgardiano, o te arrancaré las tripas!

Faylall pasó de la amenaza a la acción. Una llama destellante iluminó la cueva y voló desde los regordetes dedos de la bruja hasta el pecho del hechicero. El dardo mágico desgarró su túnica y su carne. Un desagradable olor a quemado inundó la estancia. Loki, aunque prefería morir antes que mostrarse débil ante sus odiosas secuestradoras, no logró contener un aullido de agonía cuando el fuego lo alcanzó.

—¡Faylall te ha hecho una pregunta! —le espetó la alta Gafrell, golpeándolo con una fina vara en las piernas. La bruja sonrió fugazmente de placer al hacerle daño—. ¿Cómo saliste del escudo de Sigyn? ¿Qué hiciste para traspasarlo sin más? ¿Cómo lo rompiste? ¡Habla, engendro! ¡Habla!

Cada frase de la bruja iba acompañada de un golpe con la vara, y cada golpe con un estallido de dolor para Loki.

—Si no me dices cómo lo hiciste —añadió Faylall bufando de rabia—, seguiremos machacándote como se ablanda un pedazo de ternera demasiado duro. Te romperemos esos huesos de Gigante de Hielo y se los echaremos a las alimañas. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Cómo? —insistió también Gafrell.

—¡Habla de una vez!

—¡Que hables, asqueroso! ¡Te reventaré las rótulas!

—¿Cómo rompiste el escudo?

—¡Bastardo, maldito! ¡Suéltalo o te matamos!

Loki no podía hablar, ni siquiera creía tener fuerzas suficientes para permanecer consciente si aquella tortura continuaba. Además, no entendía lo que había pasado. ¿De verdad había atravesado el escudo? ¡Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había sucedido! Sus recuerdos estaban demasiado borrosos, como una imagen reflejada en la superficie de un charco, distorsionada al lanzar un piedra que provoca ondas que la enturbian.

—No sé… —farfulló con una voz débil y apenas audible.

—¡Deja de fingir, escoria! —lo interrumpió Faylall con las rechonchas mejillas temblándole de cólera—. El escudo de Sigyn es imposible de traspasar… ¿Qué clase de magia demoníaca usaste, bicho raro? ¿Vas a confesar de una vez?

Loki no tenía la respuesta, y aunque la hubiera sabido, el simple hecho de intentar hablar le provocaba náuseas. Faylall lo fulminó con la mirada y volvió a estirar su brazo vestido de negro. Loki distinguió las chispas rojas brotando de sus hinchados dedos. Acto seguido, otro dardo de fuego cobró forma y voló directo a su cara. El joven cerró los ojos. El calor se aproximó velozmente, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrasarlo, su avance se detuvo. Sorprendido, el demacrado hechicero abrió los ojos y contempló el dardo de Faylall completamente paralizado en el aire, a escasos centímetros de su frente perlada en sudor. Las llamas petrificadas se delineaban perfectamente en torno al esbelto proyectil, rojas y ardientes como la lava de un volcán. Parpadeando de desconcierto, miró más allá. Detrás de las dos aberrantes brujas relucía la imponente figura de Sigyn, con su camisón blanco y sus cabellos ligeramente revueltos. La expresión de sus ojos negros era difícil de descifrar.

—Ya basta —susurró la muchacha con los dientes apretados.

Se acercó como un vendaval de luz y apretó el puño en el aire con rabia. Al instante, el letal dardo ígneo de Faylall se descompuso con un fugaz chispazo ante la mirada de Loki.

—¡Ya basta! —repitió la Bruja de las Nieves—. ¿Acaso queréis matar al prisionero? ¿De qué nos serviría entonces? ¡Creí haberlo dejado claro, Faylall!

Sigyn se viró hecha una furia hacia la regordeta bruja, que retrocedió agachando la cabeza. La joven agitó las manos delante de ella y pronunció una chasqueante palabra. El encantamiento generó una burbuja de agua que flotó sobre Faylall un segundo para luego descender de golpe. La esfera de agua rodeó la cabeza de la aterrorizada bruja. El fluido giró y se enroscó en torno a ella, obligándola a mantener la respiración. La gorda cayó al suelo mientras se asfixiaba. Desesperada, se llevó las manos a la cara, metiéndolas y sacándolas del agua sin sentido, pues era imposible librarse de aquel mortal y húmedo abrazo. Gafrell se pegó contra la pared mientras observaba, lívida de miedo, cómo su compañera se agitaba, revolcándose en el suelo de piedra.

Parecía que los días de Faylall habían concluido. Pero antes de que se ahogara, Sigyn rompió el hechizo. El líquido perdió su forma esférica y aterrizó en el piso con un chapoteo, empapando las alfombras y salpicando los tapices de las curvadas paredes. Faylall boqueó escupiendo agua entre toses incontroladas, con sus grisáceos y hediondos cabellos chorreando.

Sigyn ordenó a Gafrell que la ayudara a levantarse con un rígido gesto de la barbilla. Las pupilas de la Bruja de las Nieves brillaron amenazantes al tiempo que observaba cómo las dos temblorosas brujas se situaban delante de ella con las cabezas gachas.

—Está amaneciendo —dijo fríamente la hechicera—. Necesitamos provisiones para el resto de la semana. Salid y no regreséis con las manos vacías. Yo vigilaré al príncipe; yo le sonsacaré la verdad sin necesidad de destrozar su órganos internos, brutas ineptas. Yo soy la principal interesada en averiguar cómo se escapó de mi escudo de fuerza. Ahora dejadme sola con él.

Gafrell empezó a arrastrar a la gruesa y empapada bruja hacia la salida mientras inclinaba y asentía con la cabeza con sumisión. Pero cuando estaban cerca del escalón que dividía ambas estancias, Faylall se revolvió, girándose hacia Sigyn.

—¡Yo te salvé! —gritó entre sollozos apartando los empapados mechones de sus ojos llorosos—. ¡Evité que te hiciera daño! ¡Estaba sentado a tu lado! ¿Qué habría pasado si no llego a intervenir? ¡Deberías estarme agradecida en lugar de castigarme injustamente!

—¡Faylall, cállate! —se escandalizó la desgarbada Gafrell—. No le hagas caso, Sigyn, no sabe lo que dice…

—¡Sí que lo sé! —estalló Faylall con el ceño fruncido y sorbiendo ruidosamente por la nariz—. Comprendo que puedas enfadarte conmigo… Puede que me haya excedido un poco… ¡pero tu manera de tratarme también ha sido desmesurada! ¡Yo sólo intentaba protegerte…! ¡Pero parece que tú sólo lo quieres proteger a él…!

—¡Faylall, por Odín, cierra la boca!

—Silencio.

Sigyn musitó la palabra, pero escondida tras ella el hechizo actuó con poder, haciendo que las dos brujas callaran sin posibilidad de replicar. La joven se llevó las manos a las sienes, como si tuviera jaqueca. Luego respiró hondo y volvió a dirigirse a ellas.

—Discutiremos esto más tarde, Faylall. Éste no es el momento ni el lugar indicado para ello. Cumplid mis órdenes.

La Bruja de las Nieves, mucho más apaciguada, se acercó a Faylall. Alzó ambas manos y ejecutó un extraño movimiento con ellas, girando las muñecas. Al instante, una cálida corriente de aire envolvió a la rolliza bruja, secando sus negros ropajes y sus crespos cabellos en cuestión de segundos. Sorprendida, ésta se palpó el orondo cuerpo y la cabeza. Sorbió una vez más por la nariz antes de inclinarse tal y como había hecho Gafrell acatando el mandato de Sigyn, pero con la misma mirada desafiante en el verrugoso rostro. A continuación, ambas brujas se marcharon sin hacer más comentarios.

Sigyn y Loki volvieron a quedarse solos. La muchacha se volvió hacia él con las pupilas resplandeciendo cual estrellas. El malparado príncipe de Asgard tragó nudos con dificultad, aguardando un ataque aún peor que el que hasta el momento había sufrido. Le costaba respirar. Cada vez que intentaba inhalar aire, una horrible punzada atravesaba sus pulmones. Su pecho cubierto de escarlata apenas se alzaba débilmente. Sus pulsaciones aceleradas resonaban en sus oídos y el metálico sabor de la sangre inundaba su boca, que se retorcía en una mueca de dolor.

Sigyn se aproximó a la cama y se sentó junto a las laceradas piernas del hechicero. Con un veloz gesto, extrajo una plateada daga de algún lugar que Loki no logró determinar con su nublada vista. Las luces de las velas iluminaron el afilado filo mientras descendía hacia su objetivo. Loki no pudo reprimir el reflejo de cerrar los ojos anteponiéndose al dolor. Mas éste no sobrevino. El joven príncipe observó, en cambio, cómo la Bruja de las Nieves rajaba la tela de sus pantalones a la altura del tobillo.

—Ahora no te muevas —susurró ella al tiempo que su delicada mano entraba en contacto con la piel de Loki—. Has perdido mucha sangre, pero intentaré detener las hemorragias. Te dolerá…

Loki parpadeó, incapaz de hablar, y se preparó para afrontar las consecuencias del hechizo de Sigyn. La chica respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados y comenzó su encantamiento de curación. Las arcanas palabras de la magia escapaban de sus labios entre suaves gemidos, como si a ella también le doliera el pronunciarlas. Dolorosamente despacio, las heridas internas de Loki fueron curándose, sus huesos rotos soldándose, sus músculos desgarrados cosiéndose. El proceso pareció durar una eternidad. En todo aquel tiempo, el hijo de Odín se convulsionó de agonía, agitando los brazos y las piernas que tenía sujetos por cadenas. Sigyn apretó su tobillo con ambas manos mientras el hechizo llegaba a su fin. Con los ojos apretados y la frente arrugada, la muchacha dejó de hablar, pálida como la cara de la luna.

El dolor de Loki desapareció, dejando sólo una ligera molestia. Giró la cabeza jadeando tras haber soportado tanto sufrimiento y observó cómo Sigyn se ponía de pie y se tambaleaba junto a la cama. La joven se apoyó en la jamba de la arqueada puerta, de espaldas a él. Parecía a punto de desplomarse. Su brillante y bella melena le ocultaba el rostro. Lentamente, la hechicera se recompuso y se volvió hacia él.

—Has dejado de sangrar. Sin embargo, tus heridas deben ser limpiadas, pues superficialmente aún no han cicatrizado.

Sigyn se atragantó y cayó al suelo de rodillas, boqueando entre toses, exhausta tras el tremendo esfuerzo que había realizado para sanar las lesiones de Loki. Él intentó incorporarse al ver cómo ella caía al suelo. ¿Su primer impulso había sido el de ayudarla? ¡Imposible! Él odiaba a la Bruja de las Nieves, ¿cómo iba a preocuparse por ella, si era su enemiga? Y, no obstante, se le atravesó un nudo en la garganta al contemplarla tan debilitada por haberlo curado. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

Sigyn se quedó en el suelo recuperando la respiración. Levantó la mirada hacia Loki con lágrimas resbalando por sus suaves mejillas.

—Cuéntame cómo lo hiciste —pidió Sigyn limpiándose la cara y aproximándose de nuevo a la cama.

—¿Por qué no me sueltas primero? —replicó Loki tras haber recuperado el habla—. Estos grilletes me matan.

—No puedo liberarte de las cadenas, tú lo sabes, así que respóndeme. ¿Cómo rompiste el escudo?

Loki guardó silencio mientras sus ojos verdes se enfrentaban a los de Sigyn. Finalmente reconoció:

—No lo sé… Estoy confuso… Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que hacía…

—Piensa. Trata de recordar —dijo ella, paciente.

—No sé… —volvió a titubear el príncipe de Asgard. Y era verdad que lo ignoraba. Por más vueltas que le daba, no entendía cómo había podido traspasar el impenetrable escudo de fuerza de la Bruja de las Nieves. No comprendía qué había pasado. Sólo recordaba haber intentado quebrarlo con todos los medios a su alcance sin lograrlo; luego recordaba su frustración y su odio hacia Sigyn; después de eso… Después de eso todo estaba muy confuso. Lo único claro en su mente era el dolor experimentado cuando los dardos de fuego de Faylall habían golpeado su cuerpo.

Sigyn detectó la estupefacción en la expresión de Loki, que fruncía el entrecejo reflexionando para sí mismo. La hechicera sabía que Loki podía estar fingiendo aquel estado de confusión, sabía que era muy capaz de mentirle para no confesar cómo lo había hecho. Sin embargo, las dudas del joven hijo de Odín eran totalmente genuinas. Por esta vez, Loki no la estaba engañando.

—¡Qué raro! —se dijo la Bruja de albos cabellos paseando por la habitación iluminada por las velas, asumiendo confiadamente que su prisionero decía la verdad—. Es muy raro… —añadió distraídamente al tiempo que volvía a activar el escudo con un gesto de la mano y hacía retroceder las doradas cadenas hasta liberar los brazos y las piernas de Loki.

El joven hechicero se incorporó como un resorte y deslizó la colcha ensangrentada de debajo de él hasta hacerla a un lado, maldiciendo en voz baja al notar cómo las laceraciones aún abiertas en su espalda tensaban su dolorida piel. Sigyn lo ignoró, pensativa, y atravesó la habitación hasta sentarse de nuevo en el sillón junto a la cama. Con gesto de concentración, se cruzó de piernas observando a su cautivo. Loki no pudo desvelar nada de su oscura y seria mirada. Pasó un minuto entero sin que la chica desviara su atención de él. Finalmente, Loki la interpeló:

—¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Intentas intimidarme? Si es así, pierdes el tiempo. ¿Piensas seguir ahí quieta analizándome o vas a proseguir con el interrogatorio?

—No es necesario —respondió Sigyn con una media sonrisa. Todavía parecía fatigada—. Te creo.

—¿Que me crees? ¡Vaya! Eso es nuevo. Normalmente nadie cree en lo que digo.

—Normalmente sólo dices mentiras.

Loki soltó una suave carcajada ante la franqueza de la muchacha, pero calló al notar el dolor de sus heridas, rechinando los dientes.

—¡Cuánta razón tienes! —admitió llanamente al tiempo que se estiraba con dificultad para acercarse la jofaina llena de agua carmesí, y el paño acartonado de sangre. Metió el trapo dentro del recipiente y lo escurrió, depositándolo sobre la arrugada y sanguinolenta colcha. Luego intentó desprenderse de la chaqueta esmeralda teñida de negro en múltiples puntos chamuscados. El dolor que le provocaban las magulladuras de su espalda le impidió quitársela. A duras penas consiguió sacar los hombros y un brazo hasta el codo; mas le fue imposible bajársela del todo. Detuvo sus movimientos, resoplando de dolor. Sigyn seguía observándolo sin inmutarse.

—¿Te diviertes viéndome hacer el ridículo? —le increpó, enfadado—. Seguro que lo estás pasando en grande haciéndome sufrir, cruel hechicera.

—¿Serías tú más amable conmigo?

Loki sonrió venenosamente.

—Desde luego, si se cambiaran las tornas, tu estado sería aún más lamentable que el mío. Implorarías mi clemencia.

—Si fuese al revés yo no me quejaría tanto como tú.

—¿Me estás llamando quejica?

—Es lo que eres. Ni siquiera eres capaz de despojarte de tus ropas para limpiarte los cortes.

Loki replicó furioso:

—Si tuvieras la espalda en llaga viva como la tengo yo, te aseguro que no podrías ni tenerte en pie.

—Si hubieras realizado un encantamiento de sanación como el que acabo de practicarte, tú tampoco podrías sostenerte.

—Si tan difícil ha sido, ¿por qué lo has hecho? Podrías haber cerrado mis heridas superficialmente y haber dejado que mis órganos internos se curasen por sí solos. Habría estado postrado durante días hasta recuperarme, ahorrándote el tener que vigilarme todo el rato. Sin embargo, optaste por malgastar tu energía en sanarme. ¿Por qué?

—Yo… —titubeó ella—, hice lo que creí correcto.

—Sí, claro —bufó Loki probando de nuevo a quitarse la chaqueta. Consiguió sacar el brazo izquierdo, pero el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo lo dejó casi sin fuerzas para seguir luchando. Jadeando, se ayudó del brazo libre para deslizar la ennegrecida prenda hasta sacarla por completo. Exhausto, la arrojó a sus pies. Se miró la camisa totalmente agujereada y manchada de sangre hasta transformar el tenue verde en un oscuro bermellón. No tenía botones, así que debía sacarla por la cabeza. Probó llevándose las manos al cuello de la camisa y tirando hacia arriba, pero no consiguió quitársela. Iracundo, maldijo con rabia y golpeó la colcha con el puño, lo cual no alivió sus dolores.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

La proposición de Sigyn lo pilló por sorpresa. Se viró hacia ella sin saber qué responder. La joven se había puesto de pie y se había acercado al borde de la cama, justo en el límite del escudo que había vuelto a reactivar hacía un rato.

—¿Cómo…? —farfulló.

—No vas a poder llegar a las contusiones de la espalda. Yo lo haré por ti.

Loki parpadeó, asombrado. Luego asintió, encogiéndose de hombros, y la miró con recelo.

—¿Te arriesgarías a acercarte tanto a mí? ¿No tienes miedo de que te ataque?

—No te tengo miedo —terció ella—. Nunca te lo he tenido. Sólo prométeme que no intentarás escapar cuando levante el escudo para llegar hasta ti, y que no tratarás de matarme una vez esté contigo.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco y estalló en carcajadas, agarrándose los costados azotados por puntadas de dolor.

—¡No me hagas reír, por favor! —siseó divertido.

—Prométemelo —repitió Sigyn muy seria.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Loki con sus ojos verdes brillando como los de un gato jugando con un ratón—. Trato hecho.

—¡No! —la hechicera negó con la cabeza—. Tienes que prometerlo de corazón. Sólo así confiaré en ti, y recuerda que no puedes engañarme.

El príncipe de Asgard soltó un sonoro resoplido de impaciencia.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Lo prometo.

Sigyn lo siguió mirando fijamente sin reaccionar a sus vacías palabras. Loki la contempló enfadado durante unos segundos. Entonces suspiró con fastidio, renunciando por el momento a cualquier intento de fuga que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, y resignadamente le dijo:

—Prometo no intentar escapar… al menos en esta ocasión. —Sigyn enarcó las cejas—. ¡Seré un buen chico! —añadió Loki con una sonrisa más pícara que malvada.

Por fin, Sigyn pareció convencerse. Sin mediar palabra, ejecutó un gesto de muñeca. El escudo que rodeaba a Loki desapareció. La idea de evadirse cruzó por la mente del hechicero como un luminoso relámpago. Pero el joven hijo de Odín controló sus impulsos y permaneció inmóvil, tal como había prometido. Sorprendido con su propia actitud, observó cómo la hermosa Bruja de las Nieves se subía a la cama, y una fracción de segundo más tarde, el escudo de fuerza volvía a envolverlos en su invisible abrazo.

«¡Estúpido!», se recriminó Loki en silencio. Conteniendo la respiración para no aspirar el embriagador aroma que desprendía la chica, permitió que ella pasara por encima de sus piernas hasta situarse junto a la jofaina. El corazón de Loki comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente al percibir el calor de la hechicera junto a él cuando ésta se arrodilló a su lado. Se obligó a no mirarla directamente. Ella tomó los bordes de su destrozada camisa y los subió lentamente, intentando que la tela no rozara demasiado las lesiones del torso y la espalda. Loki levantó los brazos con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Agradeció que la camisa tapase su cara sonrojada. «¡Imbécil!», se volvió a increpar mentalmente, avergonzado de su tonta debilidad.

Sin la camisa, sus heridas quedaron al descubierto, marcando su piel de sangre. Los suaves dedos de Sigyn acariciaron su espalda con delicadeza, procurando tocar sólo los trozos de piel sana alrededor de la dañada. Una serie de escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Loki, que se debatía entre un sentimiento de rebeldía y de gozo ante aquel dulce contacto. Las tenues caricias de Sigyn se sentían aún más abrasadoras que los dardos de fuego de Faylall, y dejaban un ardiente rastro a su paso. Loki, con su mirada esmeralda perdida en la pared del fondo de la cueva, notó cómo se le aceleraba la respiración y cómo su interior bullía igual que agua hirviendo.

Oyó a la hechicera suspirar, al tiempo que tomaba el trapo humedecido y comenzaba a limpiarlo con cuidado, sin hablar. El único sonido que destacaba en la habitación era el del agua carmesí escurriendo dentro de la jofaina. Loki cerró los ojos e intentó aplacar el torrente de emociones que lo invitaban a volverse hacia Sigyn y tomarla entre sus brazos. ¡Aquello era absurdo! ¡Se suponía que él la odiaba a muerte! ¡No entendía nada…! Y, sin embargo, lo único que tenía claro en aquel momento era el placer que embotaba su cerebro al sentirla tan cerca. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Después de un buen rato, la muchacha acabó con su espalda y se deslizó grácilmente sobre las sábanas hasta situarse en su costado, con la intención de limpiarle las magulladuras del pecho. Tenía una especialmente grande, la última que Faylall le había hecho antes de que Sigyn la detuviera. La Bruja de las Nieves se acercó más a Loki, sentándose opuestamente a él hasta rozar sus muslos, mirándolo de frente. El joven príncipe tragó saliva, mas mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados para evitar contemplarla. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de sostener aquella lucha que se estaba desarrollando en su interior, y el percibir el roce de las piernas de Sigyn contra las suyas no hizo sino aumentar su desazón y sus deseos de abrazarla. ¡Diablos! Aquel proceso de sanación estaba resultando ser una peor tortura que la que acababa de recibir de las odiosas y pestilentes brujas de negro.

Escurriendo el deteriorado paño una vez más con delicadeza, Sigyn lo pasó suavemente sobre la gran herida a la altura del corazón del príncipe asgardiano. Era una laceración realmente fea, y un roce en una zona delicada hizo que Loki sintiera un repentino pinchazo de dolor. Veloz como el rayo, sujetó la muñeca de Sigyn en un acto reflejo, separando el trapo de su cuerpo. Abriendo los ojos sin querer, su mirada de hermosos iris verdes se clavó en las cálidas pupilas negras de Sigyn, y se vio reflejado en ellas. La joven no rechazó el contacto de Loki ni se apartó de él ni un milímetro. Por el contrario, con su boca ligeramente abierta en un mudo anhelo, mantuvo su resplandeciente mirada fija en la de él. Era como si sólo con apartarla corriese el peligro de morir, como si lo necesitara para seguir viviendo.

Aquella gloriosa visión terminó por saturar los sentidos del aturdido hechicero, que no se pudo controlar más. Se inclinó sobre ella, acariciándole el cuello, y la besó con avidez en los labios, liberando al fin su deseo. Para su sorpresa, Sigyn no se separó, sino que le devolvió el beso apasionadamente. De este modo, tendidos sobre las sábanas y arropados por el inquebrantable escudo de fuerza, bebieron el uno del otro, unidos como si sólo fueran uno mientras el tiempo paralizaba el mundo a su alrededor. No había nadie más allí, no había nada que importara salvo aquel momento inundado de la magia más pura y auténtica.


	12. Loki y Sigyn

— **Loki y Sigyn—**

Sigyn entornó los párpados. Las velas que iluminaban tenuemente la habitación se habían casi consumido. La cera derretida las aprisionaba, ciñendo su base como las paredes de un glaciar. El dormitorio en penumbras estaba en calma. La muchacha estiró el brazo rodeando el amoratado cuerpo de Loki, sintiendo la tibieza de su piel bajo la suya. Tenía la mejilla apoyada sobre el hombro del hechicero, y su frente rozaba el cálido lateral de su cuello.

Él dormía serenamente, con su brazo izquierdo en torno a la desnuda cintura de la Bruja de las Nieves. Sigyn se incorporó un poco para contemplar su rostro. Sus rasgos transmitían gran paz y tranquilidad, sumido en un sueño que debía ser muy placentero, dada su expresión relajada. Era tan hermoso cuando la crueldad o el dolor abandonaban su semblante… Se parecía casi al niño que había conocido en el mercado ambulante de Asgard, con aquel gesto dulce y sincero.

Sigyn tragó saliva mientras contemplaba a Loki. Lo había amado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Al principio pensó que aquél no era más que un sentimiento infantil, una sensiblería sin sentido. Pero al reencontrarse con el mezquino príncipe, cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse una con la otra, el corazón de Sigyn pegó un brinco en su pecho, y todas aquellas sensaciones de antaño que creía sepultadas por el tiempo, resurgieron de súbito y multiplicadas por mil, porque ya no eran unos niños.

Sin despertar, Loki apretó a Sigyn contra sí, como si no deseara que se escapara de su lado. La chica sonrió, complacida, y disfrutó de aquel abrazo, pegándose a él y percibiendo el leve calor que desprendía y que le erizaba la piel.

El mago suspiró, y al cabo, abrió los ojos, parpadeando. Sigyn lo miró, sonriendo con el corazón desbocado. Después de un instante, Loki le devolvió la sonrisa; y no fueron sus labios los únicos que sonrieron, también lo hicieron sus grandes ojos verdes. Alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, recorriendo el contorno de su blanco rostro con sus largos y estilizados dedos de hechicero. Sigyn cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, deleitándose con aquel electrizante contacto. La felicidad brillaba en sus iris negros. Loki sujetó su barbilla con delicadeza y se inclinó para besarla.

«El beso de un Gigante de Hielo», pensó Sigyn con un escalofrío de placer. Qué apropiado resultaba que ella fuese una Bruja de las Nieves; pues jamás le tendría miedo al frío.

Los labios de Loki se separaron lentamente de los suyos y volvieron a bajar. Su suave tacto hacía que el corazón de Sigyn latiese a un ritmo acelerado, casi doloroso. La joven le rodeó el cuello con las manos y lo arrastró hacia ella, temblando como una hoja agitada por una brisa otoñal.

Afuera, sin embargo, era invierno. Una feroz ventisca de nieve había azotado los salvajes páramos que los circundaban durante toda la noche, colmando el oscuro aire de sombras sinuosas que parecían guardianes que ocultaban aquel refugio donde Loki y Sigyn yacían abrazados.

Finalmente, la tormenta empezó a perder fuerza a medida que el alba se aproximaba. Llegó un nuevo amanecer, el comienzo de un nuevo día diferente a todos cuantos Loki había vivido hasta el momento. La inmensa estrella ascendió hasta superar la altura de las gigantescas montañas que culminaban aquel paisaje nevado. Con el sol llegó la calma y la luz se diseminó por doquier, arrancando destellos de las blancas superficies y penetrando por entre las dobladas ramas del bosquecillo que se extendía junto a la cueva donde vivía la Bruja de las Nieves, y donde los pájaros despertaban de la larga noche y llenaban la pacífica atmósfera con sus trinos.

—Tienes que volver —susurró la Bruja de las Nieves junto al oído del príncipe de Asgard.

Loki se volvió hacia ella enarcando una ceja, con lo que su rostro adquirió una expresión pícara y juguetona.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Debes regresar a Asgard para someterte al juicio de Odín. Debes asumir las consecuencias de lo que has hecho.

Loki rió con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, el poder de mi retorno está en tus manos, no en las mías.

—Lo que intento decir es que debes hacerlo por voluntad propia, no porque yo te obligue —insistió ella con seriedad.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? Además, ¿para qué tomarme la molestia si fuiste tú la que me hizo prisionero precisamente para entregarme a Odín a cambio de una recomp…?

—No quiero ninguna recompensa —lo interrumpió Sigyn.

Loki se la quedó mirando, incrédulo. Durante un largo rato no supo qué decir. La Bruja de las Nieves tenía la sorprendente virtud de dejarlo sin palabras. La joven lo observaba con aquellos grandes y maravillosos ojos negros, esperando su reacción. Finalmente, el hechicero susurró, admirado:

—Renuncias a cualquier recompensa… ¿por qué?

—No son riquezas lo que busco. Sólo quiero que hagas lo correcto.

—¿Pretendes que me entregue a Odín voluntariamente para que me encierre por el resto de mis días? ¿Qué te hace imaginar que haría tal cosa?

—El hecho de que no eres tan malvado como tú te crees. Sabes de sobra que ése es el castigo que mereces, y debes afrontarlo. Sé que tienes el valor necesario para hacer lo correcto. Eres la persona más valiente que conozco.

Loki volvió a reír con aún mayor incredulidad.

—Tú eres mucho más valiente que yo… ¡y estás todavía más loca! —le dijo con tono dulce, acariciándole los labios, y luego añadió con sorna—. ¡Está bien! Libérame de tu odioso escudo de fuerza y cumpliré con mi deber de reo en Asgard.

Sigyn volvió a incorporarse, más seria que nunca, hasta apoyarse en un codo. Sus cabellos de plata se desparramaron sobre la almohada. La joven se quedó mirando a Loki fijamente antes de confesar a media voz:

—Desactivé el escudo de fuerza hace horas. Ya no eres mi prisionero…

La cara de Loki delató su sorpresa. Instintivamente, sus grandes ojos verdes se posaron en la silueta de la arqueada puerta del dormitorio, enmarcada por los pesados cortinajes rojos. Su mente fue asaltada por la incontenible ansia de saltar de la cama y salir huyendo de allí. Era libre, podía hacerlo si quería; podía utilizar su magia contra Sigyn y abandonar aquel lugar…

Sin mover un solo músculo, su mirada se encontró de nuevo con la de la hechicera.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Loki con un hilo de voz, aguardando incomprensiblemente por una única respuesta posible.

—Porque te amo —contestó ella, quedamente, sin titubear ni desviar la mirada.

Loki la contempló con tal intensidad, que sus ojos verdes parecieron arder sobre su piel. Su pecho marcado de heridas se agitó con rápidas respiraciones, al tiempo que un calor inimaginable inflamaba todo su ser. Por un instante no supo dónde estaba, no supo si era de día o de noche, si el tiempo se había detenido de golpe o los segundos seguían avanzando sin cesar; y no le importó nada, solamente aquel tesoro que tenía entre sus brazos.

Entonces se percató de que seguía siendo prisionero, aunque ya no estuviera encerrado en una burbuja transparente… Era cautivo del amor de Sigyn. El joven mago notó cómo aquel calor que lo estaba abrasando manaba de su corazón durante tantos años atormentado. Tragó saliva. Un caudal de emociones lo sobrecogió. Rememoró sus intentos de evadirse del escudo de fuerza de Sigyn y cómo en un principio había fracasado. Y, finalmente, entendió cómo había sido posible romper aquella mágica prisión. El escudo estaba preparado para resistir cualquier ataque violento y destructivo; estaba hecho para repeler el mal. Sin embargo, cuando Loki había bajado de la cama, atravesando limpiamente las paredes invisibles, en su corazón no había rastro de odio; sólo había amor; amor hacia Sigyn y el deseo de aproximarse a ella, no para dañarla, sino para quererla. El escudo había sido diseñado para confinar la maldad de Loki, no su bondad; de modo que había resultado totalmente inútil a la hora de contrarrestar un acto de amor como aquél.

Anonadado tras llegar a esta increíble, mas a pesar de todo, lógica conclusión, el sonido brotó de sus temblorosos labios con controlada pasión, igual que cuando pronunciaba las mágicas palabras de sus encantamientos.

—Yo también te amo.

Y era verdad. Él lo sabía, y ella también. Una luminosa sonrisa adornó la hermosa cara de Sigyn, pues Loki no podía engañarla. El hechicero asgardiano abrazó a la Bruja de las Nieves con todas sus fuerzas, sin apenas percibir el dolor que le provocaban sus heridas todavía abiertas, deseando conservar como un inmaterial tesoro en su memoria aquella sensación maravillosa. Sabiendo que aquel fugaz y preciado momento juntos sería efímero, los jóvenes se abrazaron y besaron apasionadamente hasta fundirse de nuevo en un solo ser.

El caprichoso destino los había vuelto a juntar después de muchos años, sólo para separarlos una vez más. Sin embargo, ahora nunca importaría la distancia… Loki y Sigyn siempre serían uno.


	13. Redención

— **Redención—**

Loki contempló el bosquecillo apelmazado por la nieve. La ventisca había cesado, pero el frío seguía siendo intenso. Sin embargo, aquella atmósfera invernal le transmitía una sensación placentera. Notaba como si su interior estuviera inflamado en llamas y esa simple aura hubiera derretido el hielo que una vez había cubierto su corazón.

Atrás dejaba una parte de él; lo más hermoso que hubiera imaginado poseer: el amor de Sigyn. Ahora era el momento de regresar y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. No resultaba agradable la idea de volver y recibir el castigo impuesto por Odín, aceptando la pérdida de su libertad y la de sus poderes. Al pensar especialmente en esto último, no podía evitar sentir angustia, pues la magia era uno de sus más preciados tesoros. Recordó que, siendo niño, su interés por la magia había surgido a raíz de su madre adoptiva, Frigga, a la cual siempre le habían unido unos lazos especiales. Ella era hechicera y la única de su familia que siempre lo había tratado bien, la única que jamás lo había decepcionado. En parte, regresaba a Asgard también por ella.

Sus botas se hundían varios centímetros en la nieve. Contempló, extasiado, las inmensas cordilleras blancas que culminaban el paisaje al otro lado del valle al cual se asomaba, en lo más alto del mismo cerro en el que había aterrizado al huir de Asgard. El inmenso cielo lucía gris, como si durmiera. Loki se giró de nuevo para observar las huellas que había dejado en la nieve, y que partían de algún lugar oculto por los escuálidos árboles de ramas enrevesadas y blanquecinas. La quietud era total.

Allí, de pie en soledad, permitió que el tiempo transcurriera, impávido, antes de decidirse a actuar. Apretó los puños con su vista clavada en un punto del bosque. Le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había esperado, el renunciar a Sigyn, aunque en el fondo de su corazón conservaba la esperanza de que al final todo saldría bien, que al final se volverían a encontrar.

Sonriendo levemente, Loki se dio cuenta de que la distancia que los separara ya no tendría importancia, pues su unión era sincera. El vínculo que los ligaba no podía romperse. Sigyn sería su amada por el resto de sus días.

El joven príncipe relajó los músculos, preparado, finalmente, para afrontar su destino. Confiaba en que, una vez en Asgard, sabría cómo desenvolverse para conseguir sus objetivos. Era paciente y estaba seguro de que a la larga, si sabía esperar, su oportunidad de libertad llegaría; estaba convencido de ello.

—Todo saldrá bien —murmuró para sí.

Sonrió más afectadamente y sus ojos verdes brillaron con diversión al imaginar la cara que pondría Thor cuando lo viera entrar tranquilamente por el palacio, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Loki rió al tiempo que concentraba su magia con más facilidad que nunca, haciendo que fluyese por su interior como riachuelos de luz. Elevó el brazo en el aire y pronunció el conjuro de teleportación. Esta vez no erró las palabras. Su imagen se diluyó y desapareció de la vista en un huracán de luminosidad.

Desde el bosque, oculta por su camuflaje blanco, Sigyn contempló cómo el príncipe asgardiano se desvanecía hasta sólo dejar un círculo de nieve derretida en el suelo. La Bruja de las Nieves sonrió orgullosamente. El corazón de Loki sería suyo para siempre.

 **FIN**


End file.
